Ne m'abandonne pas
by BoothandBones
Summary: Seeley apprend soudain une terrible nouvelle.Craignant que Tempe lui en veuille, il le lui annonce juste avant qu’il ne parte. Depuis Bones sombre de plus en plus sous les yeux de ses amis surtout quand elle apprend une chose qui va bouleverser sa vie,
1. Chapter 1

Hellow tout le monde

**Hellow tout le monde !! Me revoilà pour ma nouvelle fic !! Je vous concède qu'elle ne va pas toujours être très joyeuse, mais en tout cas j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !! ****Merci pour ceux qui m'ont rejoins sur celle-ci après avoir lue les deux autres que j ai faites (hé oui, ca arrive) Laissez moi plein de coum'z pour cette première partie pour me dire si ca vaut la peine de continuer ou pas . Voila amusez vous et bonne lecture à touuuuus !!**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas comme d'habitude :'(**

_Ne m'abandonne pas_

_**Chapitre un**_

Alors que notre célèbre anthropologue judiciaire, Tempérance Brennan, dormait une fois de plus dans son bureau, une délicieuse odeur de café vint soudain lui chatouiller les narines. Elle eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux ce matin-là. En effet depuis une semaine, elle avait énormément de peine à dormir. Elle se redressa contre le dossier de sa chaise et aperçu sa meilleure amie assise en face d'elle une tasse a la main.

-Ma chérie, quand te décideras-tu a dormir dans ton lit comme les gens normaux ?

-Je…Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil…Alors je suis venue finir quelques vieux dossiers…

Le sommeil, ca faisait un moment qu'elle n'arrivait plus à le trouver. Allongée chez elle, dans son grand lit froid, elle se sentait très seule alors comme pour oublier tout ca elle revenait en pleine nuit à l'institut travailler.

-Tu sais Tempe, tu es payée pour travailler 9h par jour pas 24h !!

-Je sais Ange, mais de toute manière je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, ca fait bientôt un mois qu'il n'y a pas eu de véritable affaire…

-Alors tu le confirmes ?!

-Je confirme quoi ?

-Qu'un super sexy agent du FBI te manque plus que tu ne voudrais l'avouer !

Elle soupira et dit encore une fois à son amie qu'il n'en était rien. Elles sirotèrent tranquillement leurs cafés avant de retourner sur la plateforme. Tandis que Bones travaillait et qu'Angela se tournait les pouces en attendant, Cam, Zack et Jack les rejoignirent. Tout le monde avait quelque chose à faire sauf l'artiste qui s'ennuyait profondément.

-Vous voulez pas faire un truc spécial pour une fois ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Jack le nez plongé dans son microscope.

-Je sais pas…Une sortie en dehors du boulot entre collègue, un petit souper par exemple, ca pourrait être sympa !

-Pourquoi pas, dit Camille.

-Je suis partant, poursuivi Zack

-Ca me va, on a qu'a aller chez moi, je m'occupe de tout, proposa Jack.

Tout le monde acquiesça sauf Brennan qui avait toujours les yeux rivé sur ses ossements. Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle et la fixèrent en attendant sa réponse.

-Bon…C'est d'accord je viens… Dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Super ma chérie !! On pourrait aussi inviter Booth, il fait partie de la famille, non ?

Bones fixa Angela comprenant tout de suite ou elle voulait en venir. N'ayant aucun moyen de dire non, elle roula les yeux au ciel puis décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro de son partenaire.

-Booth, s'annonça-t-il.

-Salut c'est Brennan, ca va ?

-…oui…et toi ?

-Oui, Jack organise un petit souper chez lui pour l'équipe et comme tu en fais aussi parti, on voulait t'inviter.

-…

-Alors ?

-Bah c'est très gentil, tu y vas toi ?

-Evidement, Pourquoi tu n'as pas envie de venir ?

-Si, au contraire, mais je me voyais mal tenir la conversation seul avec toutes ces fouines !

-Mais je suis une fouine aussi alors je…

-C'est de l'humour Bones ! C'est d'accord je viens, tu veux que je passe te prendre ?

-Euh, oui si ca te dérange pas à 18h30 ?

-Ok, a tout à l'heure.

-Attends…Tu es sur que tout va bien ??

-…Oui, pourquoi ?

-T'as pas l'air bien, comme l'autre jour au Royal Diner…Si quelque chose n'allait pas tu me le dirais ??

-… Bien sur !

-Bon, alors a toute.

Elle raccrocha tout en pensant à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son partenaire. Il avait de nouveau l'air…triste comme la semaine précédente quand ils avaient été mangés dans leur bistrot. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur petit éclat rieur et joyeux qu'il avait presque en permanence et elle ne voyait plus son grand sourire charmeur qu'en de rare occasion. Non, vraiment, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le reste de la journée passa lentement car chacun se réjouissait de la soirée qui les attendait chez Hodgins. Tempe rentra aux environs de 17h30. Elle prit une longue douche et s'aperçut qu'il fallait se dépêcher car Booth allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Elle s'assit devant son armoire grande ouverte ne sachant pas quoi mettre même si Angela lui avait dit de mettre le paquet. Soudain, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit. Elle se précipita pour ouvrir la porte tout en tenant sa serviette autour d'elle.

-Bonsoir Booth.

-Salut Bones, alors on y va ?

-Euh…

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Et pourquoi tu te caches derrière ta porte ??

-Je…Je suis pas prête, je ne sais pas quoi mettre…

-Bah tu prends un jean et un haut et c'est bon…On va être en retard…

-Mais Angela m'as dit de mettre le paquet alors…

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder brièvement Bones. Puis il entra dans l'appartement et alla directement dans sa chambre. Elle le rejoignit aussitôt.

-Heeee mais qu'est ce que tu fais ??

-Comme tu n'arrives pas à te décider, je choisis pour toi. Alors…Voyons…pas ca… Ca non plus…

Un tas de vêtements commença à s'accumuler sur le lit de Brennan au rythme où Booth les balançait derrière lui. Il finit par ressortir la petite robe noire qu'il avait déjà choisie une fois pour Bones lors de leur séjour à Las Vegas.

-Non, même pas en rêve Booth !

-Oooooh allez ! En souvenir du bon vieux temps !

-Mais c'est juste une soirée entre amis !

-Oui mais Angela t'as dit de mettre le paquet !

Comme ils étaient déjà en retard, elle se résigna et partit se changer dans la salle de bain. Quand elle ressortit, elle eut le même effet sur Booth que la première fois ou il l'avait vue avec cette robe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient partis pour la soirée chez Jack. Ils arrivèrent les derniers et tout le monde remarqua la tenue plus qu'inhabituelle de Tempe. La soirée débuta tranquillement et une ambiance bonne enfant régnait, même Zack semblait s'amuser. Mais cela changea du tout au tout quand Booth reçut un coup de téléphone.

-Agent Booth…Oui monsieur…oui…Je l'ai reçue il y a une semaine et ils m'ont appelé aussi…D'accord…8heures ?... J'y serais…Bien… Au revoir.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Angela.

-Oui oui, aucun souci, dit-il en s'efforçant de sourire.

Bien qu'il répondit par l'affirmative, Tempe comprit que cela avait avoir avec son humeur de ses derniers jours. Il sourit encore une fois de toutes ces dents pour rassurer tout le monde et entreprit de porter un toast pour changer de sujet. Ils levèrent tous leurs verres et Booth prononça quelques mots.

-A nous ! Que l'on résolve encore des centaines d'enquête. J'aimerais vous dire qu'après tout ces mois de collaboration, j'ai découvert que vous étiez des personne vraiment formidable quoiqu'un peu bizarres parfois mais je suis vraiment content d'avoir pu vous rencontrer. Et Bones, je veux que tu saches que tu comptes énormément pour moi et que tu es une femme géniale et je n'aurais pu rêver mieux comme partenaire et amie…

-A nous !! Enchainèrent toutes les fouines.

Booth vida son verre d'une traite sous les yeux d'une Brennan plus que songeuse. Tout ce que venait de dire son partenaire résonnait bizarrement dans sa tête. Il n'était vraiment pas du genre a étaler ses sentiments en long et en large comme il venait de le faire. Elle décida de lui en parler franchement plus tard pour ne pas gâcher la fête. Ils se mirent tous à table et commencèrent à manger les différents plats du traiteur qu'Hodgins avait commandé. Ils passèrent toute la soirée à se remémorer ce qu'ils avaient vécus tous ensemble en passant par des moment de nostalgie comme par de gros fous rires.

Zack partit le premier suivi de près par Cam. Booth et Brennan restèrent encore près d'une demi-heure et prirent congé de leur hôte.

Le trajet dans le SUV se fit en silence jusqu'à ce que Booth se gare devant chez Bones.

-Un dernier verre chez moi ?

-Je croyais que tu voulais dormir ?

-Oui mais non, ca va mieux maintenant.

-Alors avec plaisir.

Ils montèrent et Booth s'installa sur le canapé pendant qu'elle allait chercher deux bières au frigo. Elle s'assit à coté de lui et décida d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet.

-Bon maintenant ca suffit tout ton baratin !! Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

-Oh Bones, arrête ! Il n'y a rien du tout, tout va bien !!

-Je te connais et je sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas !!Ca me fait mal de te voir comme ca !! Dit-elle en haussant le ton.

Elle vit son regard s'éteindre. S'en voulant de lui avoir limite crier dessus, elle lui prit la main et la serra fort contre la sienne.

-Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire maintenant, mais je veux que tu saches que quand tu seras prêt à en parler, je serais là.

Il comprit qu'elle était vraiment sincère et sourit tristement. Il la prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux. Puis le sommeil les gagna peu à peu et ils s'endormirent tendrement enlacés sur le canapé.

**Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe avec Booth ?? Aaaaaah mystère !! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plait !! Dite moi si vous voulez la suite ou pas ! Gros gros Bisouuuuus a tous et merci de m'avoir lue !!**

**Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !! Eh bah !! Ca a l air de vous plaire à ce que je vois !! Tant mieux ! Ces premières reviews me font vraiment plaisir et j'espère que vous allez autant aimez la suite ! Voici donc le chapitre 2 ! Bonne lecture a tous et lâchez quelques reviews si le cœur vous en dit**

**Chapitre 2**

Alors que le soleil s'était déjà levé depuis environ deux heures sur Washington, Tempe ouvrait les yeux mais pas dans son bureau pour une fois. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Elle était toujours sur le canapé et se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la machine à café. Elle trouva sur la porte de l'armoire ou il y avait les tasses, un petit mot.

_« Salut Bones!!_

_Bien dormi ?_

_J'ai du partir pour une réunion importante._

_Je __t'interdis__ d'aller au Jefferson ce matin._

_On se retrouve au Royal Diner à 12h00 ?  
Et réserve ton après midi._

_A tout a l'heure_

_Seeley_

_Ps : Je me suis permis de me faire un café avant de partir, il y en a encore pour toi. »_

Elle sourit et alla se faire un café. Si Angela aurait vu ce mot, elle serait partie dans un tas d'hypothèse. Mais bon, pour une fois elle allait suivre le conseil de Booth et rester tranquillement chez elle ce samedi matin. Plus la matinée avançait, plus elle était impatiente de revoir son partenaire. La sensation qu'elle avait eue cette nuit en sentant ces bras forts l'entourer lui restait gravée. De plus, comme elle détestait les surprises, elle voulait savoir où il allait l'emmener cet après midi.

_**Pendant ce temps là dans la salle de réunion du FBI**_

-…C'est pour ca que nous faisons appel à vous agent Booth.

-Je croyais que le sergent Finns était autant qualifié que moi ?

-Il s'est fait repérer et donc n'as pas pu terminer sa mission. Vous êtes le dernier et surement le plus qualifié, en plus vous connaissez déjà le terrain.

-Peut-être, mais j'ai déposé les armes il y a bientôt 6ans…

-Nous le savons, mais comme ma secrétaire vous l'as transmis dans la lettre que vous avez reçue, les tests réguliers que vous faites au FBI montre que vous êtes autant en forme qu'il y a 6 ans.

-Bon… Est-ce que je peux avoir quelques informations de plus ?

-Ca veut dire que vous acceptez ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix je suppose ?

-Exactement. Autrement on ne vous aurait rien révélés

Il lui tendit un dossier ainsi qu'à Cullen avec l'estampille « United States Army».

-C'est une mission qui a pour but d'éliminer le général El Merhawi _(total impro )_. Vous serez complètement seul. Sans contact avec nous et personne ne doit savoir ou vous êtes. On pense qu'il est actuellement dans l'ouest de l'Iran. Vous partez demain soir mais vous devez vous présentez vers 14h à la base pour recevoir votre matériel et pour un briefing complet. Nous vous remettrons aussi votre ancien fusil de précision... -Mon bon vieux Hécate II.

-Précisément. Je ne vous cache pas que c'est une mission à très gros risque, d'autant plus que vous êtes seul. Et comme je vous l'ai déjà dis vous êtes le dernier apte a cette mission

Ils continuèrent à parler un bon moment, puis Booth fut congédié par son commandant et il partit rejoindre Bones juste a temps. Pendant le trajet, les souvenirs de la guerre qu'il avait enfoui au profond de lui même pour toujours commençait à ressortir. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait plus encore tuer et pourtant s'il ne le faisait pas des centaines d'autres personnes innocentes allaient mourir. Cet eternel conflit qui l'avait hanté pendant des années lorsqu'il était sniper refaisait surface. Tout avait recommencé lorsqu'il avait reçu cette fameuse lettre du commandant la semaine précédente. Il avait comprit qu'il allait devoir revivre encore une fois les horreurs de la guerre.

Il gara son SUV devant le Royal Dinner. Quand il entra il aperçut Bones qui semblait l'attendre. Il s'assit en face d'elle et ils commencèrent tranquillement leur repas. Tempe n'arrêtait pas de le harceler pour savoir ou il l'emmenait, mais il ne céda pas. Apres avoir avalé une part de tarte et un bon café, ils partirent à bord du 4x4.

-Alors, tu m'emmènes ou ?

-Aaah...Surprise...

-Bon déjà tu ne me dis pas ce qui t'arrives et ensuite tu ne me dis pas ou tu m'emmène...

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

-C'est du kidnapping...

Ils continuèrent à rouler pendant environ 5 minutes quand Booth arrêta la voiture devant un cinéma de la capitale.

-Attends, tu m'emmène au cinéma ??

-Oui ! Je sais que ca fait des années que tu n'y as plus été et comme il y a Hancock a l'affiche je me suis dis que ce serait une bonne idée...

-Hancock ?

-Oui, c'est avec Will Smith et Charlize Theron.

-Tu ne m'as pas déjà parlé d'elle ?

-Euh... Ah oui...C'est la aussi que j'ai dit que tu me faisais penser a ma grand-mère...

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un coup dans le bras. Ils rirent puis rentrèrent dans le cinéma. Booth prit deux billets et ils partirent s'installer dans les sièges confortables de la salle de projection. Les lumières s'éteignirent et le film commença. Bones se plongea dans le film tandis que Seeley l'observait. Booth venait d'être réalisé qu'il vivait peut être ces dernières heures avec sa partenaire. Son cœur se serra a cette pensée et il reprit le cours du film comme pour ne pas y penser.

La séance se termina 2h plus tard et le soleil commençait gentiment à décliner sur Washington. Ils sortirent et remontèrent à bord du SUV. Tandis qu'ils discutaient à propos du film que Bones avait adoré, Booth pris la direction d'un petit parc où ils allèrent se promener. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'assirent sur un banc et il décida d'enfin lui avouer.

-Tempérance, il faut que je te parle...

Bones comprit tout de suite que l'heure était grave en voyant le sérieux de son partenaire et la peine avec laquelle il trouvait ses mots.

-...Je t'écoute...

-Hé bien...je...Hum...Je... Je sais pas comment te l'annoncer...

-Dis le...Y a rien de plus simple.

Il la regarda intensément. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, chacun scrutant l'autre. Ce que Bones lut dans ses yeux, elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu auparavant. Son sourire commença à décliner et d'une traite il lui avoua.

-Je suis renvoyé en Iran en tant que sniper pour une dernière mission.

Le visage de Bones se décomposa. Elle ne réalisait pas ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et tout deux pleurèrent en silence, comprenant qu'ils vivaient peut être leurs dernières heures ensemble. Il pouvait ne pas revenir et si c'était le cas, ils seraient séparer a jamais. C'en était trop pour Tempérance qui sentait son cœur se déchirer. C'est toujours lorsque que l'on risque de perdre quelqu'un qu'on se rend a quel point cette personne est importante.

**A SUIIIIIIIIVRE**

**Voila ! Vous savez enfin ce qui arrive à notre bel agent ! Pour ma part, je trouve ca assez triste, et vous ? En tout cas merci encore pour tout les gentille reviews, j'espère que vous m en mettrez plein encore !! Gros gros bisous à tous !!**

**Suite, pas suite ??**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjouuuur !! Merci encore pour les reviews qui motivent d'autant plus pour vous écrire la suite !! J'espère que vous allez m'en remettre tout pleine . Voila donc le chapitre 3, je vous préviens sortez vos Kleenex !! XD (si j'arrive à vous arracher une petite larme c'est que je ne suis pas si nulle que ca) Je vous conseille d'écouter une musique assez snif pour lire ce chapitre... Breeeeeeeeef, Bonne lectuuuure a touuuuus**

**Chapitre 3**

Le monde de Bones était en train de s'écrouler. A l'abri dans les bras de son partenaire, elle ne réalisait pas encore ce qui allait se passer. Elle s'agrippait à la chemise de Booth, le regard inondé de larme et perdu dans le vide. Elle sentait Seeley qui lui murmurait des mots pour la réconforter tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux. Elle n'osait pas imaginer devoir lui dire adieu pour toujours. Elle ravala un sanglot et se redressa de façon à être en face de lui.

-Tu peux pas y aller ! Dit-elle la voix tremblante.

-Tempérance...Je n'ai pas le choix...Je...je suis désolé...

-Je veux que tu restes ici à Washington, pas que tu ailles en Iran te faire tuer...

-Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, tu m'entends?

Elle hocha puis baissa tristement la tête tandis qu'un nouveau sanglot la secouait. Il lui releva le menton et essuya une larme avec son pouce et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Je te promets que je reviendrais... Allez viens...

Il la resserra dans ses bras et ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, cherchant à rester le plus longtemps possible blottis l'un contre l'autre comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils le pouvaient. Aucun mot n'était assez fort pour décrire ce qu'ils éprouvaient. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, ils se levèrent et marchèrent lentement vers la voiture. Booth voulu l'emmener manger un morceau dans un petit restaurant mais elle refusa.

-Non, on va chez moi ! Dit Bones.

-Quoi ? Mais...euh...

-Mais non, je veux te faire des macaronis...Qu'est ce que t'allais imaginer ?...

-Rien...rien

Il sourit d'un air innocent et prit la direction de l'appartement de Bones. Ils montèrent et tandis qu'elle commençait à préparer le repas, il mit la table.

-Les verres sont en haut a...

-Je sais, la coupa-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda en train de préparer la table. Il connaissait tout par cœur, ou était l'emplacement de chaque chose. On aurait dit un vrai couple. A cette pensée, Bones devint soudain nostalgique. La réalité la frappa de plein fouet, elle l'aimait. Plus qu'une petite amourette ou qu'un simple coup de cœur, bien plus, un amour passion, un amour sans lequel on cesse de vivre. C'était donc ca, tout ce qu'elle avait ressentit ces dernières temps, c'était la vérité qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts sans jamais la prendre fermement. Refoulant toujours ses sentiments au fond d'elle-même.

Elle reprit le cours de sa préparation mais elle ne se rendit pas compte que Booth avait exactement les mêmes pensées qu'elle. Un amour inassouvi et inavoué.

Ils s'assirent à table et commencèrent à manger. Comme d'habitude Seeley trouvait ca divin et n'arrêtait pas de complimenter son hôte. Mais un long silence commença de nouveau à régner dans la pièce. Bones le brisa maladroitement.

-Tu pars pour combien de temps ?

-Plusieurs mois...Ca dépend.

-Je suis désolée que tu doives y retourner, je sais que tu en as horreur...

Il hocha la tête songeusement. Elle voyait bien que ca le minait complètement et ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état désespéré.

Elle se leva et commença à débarrasser la table. Elle fit deux cafés et ils s'installèrent dans le sofa.

-Et toi, qu'est ce que tu vas faire pendant mon absence ? Demanda-t-il.

-Hé bien... Je pense que je vais arrêter les enquêtes en attendant que tu reviennes. Il y a Zack, il pourra très bien s'en charger avec les autres.

-Tu veux quitter Washington ??

-Non, non, je veux juste ralentir un peu le rythme, et je ne veux pas un autre agent que toi comme partenaire. S'il le faut j'irais le dire à Cullen moi-même.

-Heu non...

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es censée n'être au courant de rien du tout a propos de moi et de la mission. Alors il faut vraiment garder ca pour toi et n'en parler a personne. Ca pourrait être dangereux autant pour moi que pour toi !

-D'accord.

Le silence retomba une nouvelle fois. Mais décidant de lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'élança la première.

-Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, commença-t-elle.

-Moi aussi.

-Commence.

-D'accord. Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose et que je ne rentre pas, je veux que tu saches que...enfin...Que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours. J'ai commencé à m'en rendre compte il y a quelque semaine et particulièrement quand il m'on mobilisé pour partir. J'ai réalisé que je pouvais ne jamais te revoir et que tu ne saurais peut être jamais tout ce que je ressentais. Alors voila, je t'aime Tempérance, beaucoup plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je ne voulais pas partir sans te l'avoir dit.

Elle resta immobile, bouche-bée. Il lui fallut quelques longues secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, plongeant son regard de glace dans celui de braise de son partenaire. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Puis elle l'embrassa plus profondément jusqu'à perdre son souffle tandis que Booth se laissait faire. Elle se retira et se fut à Seeley de rester bouche-bé.

-Mais enfin. Qu'est que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il pas très habilement.

-Je fais ce que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps.

-Non, non, non, hors de question !

-Quoi ??

-Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ca juste par pitié. Si tu le fais, je veux que se soit pour de vrai.

-Je te remercie, ca fait plaisir, je te signale juste que si je ne t'aimais pas aussi je ne t'aurais pas embrassé !!

-Quoi ??

-Je t'aime aussi Seeley

Ils se sourirent et il n'en fallut pas plus à Booth pour prendre les devants. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes avec fougue. Elle agrippa le col de sa chemise et il resserra leur étreinte. Il passa ses mains sous son débardeur et caressa dangereusement le corps de Tempe. Elle entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de son partenaire, laissant apparaître son torse musclé. Il lui ôta à son tour son haut et commença à déposer des baisers brulants dans son cou puis le long de sa poitrine. L'entendant soupirer et susurrer son nom, il comprit que c'était le moment d'aller dans la chambre. Il la porta et la coucha sur le matelas. Il observa quelques secondes la femme de tous ces désirs puis replongea sur elle et bientôt ils ne firent plus qu'un.

_**Le lendemain matin**_

Tempérance était toujours allongée dans son lit. Somnolente et rêvant de la nuit qu'elle avait passée dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle fermait les yeux comme pour prolonger ces instants de bien-être. Elle tata autour d'elle pour trouver son partenaire mais il n'y avait rien. Elle se redressa et réalisa qu'il était déjà partit. Elle se leva et erra à travers l'appartement pour voir s'il était quelque part mais rien. Tout à coups elle se souvint, qu'on était lundi et qu'il partait le jour même. Il était surement déjà à la base militaire. Elle alla prendre une douche puis pris ses affaires et ses clés et partit en hâte pour le Jefferson.

Une fois arrivée, elle arriva sans son bureau et commença à éplucher la paperasse qui s'était accumulée durant le week-end. Mais elle perdit toute motivation en regardant le siège en face d'elle qui était désespérément vide. Elle prit le petit schtroumpf à lunette qui trônait fièrement sur son ordinateur. Elle le tritura nerveusement et ne s'aperçut pas de l'arrivée de sa meilleure amie.

-Oh Angela, désolée je ne t'avais pas vue... Ca va ?

-Oui par contre toi ca n'as pas l'air d'aller...

-C'est rien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée...

-C'est ca...Tu viens, on a un corps...

-Une affaire ?

-Hé oui...

Elle se pencha pour regarder la plateforme. Elle aperçut un homme en costume avec son équipe et comprit tout de suite qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Booth mais certainement d'un nouveau partenaire. _« Il l'ont déjà remplacé »_ Pensa-t-elle.

-Je suis désolée, mais je ne participerais pas a cette enquête ni au suivantes !

-Pardon ? Mais ca ne va pas ??

-Zack peut très bien se débrouiller et en plus j'ai des tonnes de paperasses à boucler.

-Mais ma chérie...

-N'essaie pas d'insister c'est non...

-C'est parce que ce n'est pas Booth ?

-Ca n'a rien à voir.

-Bien sur, c'est parce qu'on t as affecté un nouveau partenaire !! Dit Angela en haussant le ton.

-Non !! Cet homme sur la plateforme n'est pas mon partenaire !!Mon seule partenaire c'est Booth!! Hurla-t-elle à sa meilleure amie.

Elle prit sa blouse et monta sur sa plateforme. Angela encore sous le choc de la crise de Brennan la rattrapa et l'observa distribuer froidement des ordres à toute l'équipe. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous de travailler et la regardèrent. C'est alors que l'agent Hawks décida de se présenter.

-Bonjour, je suis l'agent Haw...

-Je me fiche de votre nom puisque vous n'allez pas faire équipe avec moi, mais avec le Dr. Addy.

-Moi ??

-Oui Zack, tu me remplaces toute le temps qu'il faudra jusqu'à ce que mon VRAI partenaire soit de nouveau là !!

-Tu es sur que ca va Brennan ?? Demanda Hodgins

Elle ne répondit pas et s'appuya contre la table d'autopsie. Tous attendirent qu'elle dise quelque chose. Mais tout ce qu'ils virent c'était des larmes qui commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Elle soupira puis s'excusa et repartit vers son bureau. Ils restèrent muets et décidèrent de la laisser se calmer avant d'aller lui parler.

Tempe s'assit sur le sofa et pleura encore et encore. Ca y est, l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que n'importe qui était partit et peut être qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais. Elle aurait voulut lui dire adieu mais il était partit sans qu'elle n'en ait eu le temps.  
Tout à coups son portable vibra. Elle ouvrit le message et son cœur loupa un battement. « Viens me dire au revoir, je suis devant l'institut. Bise Je t'aime »

Elle courut à travers tout le Jefferson et se retrouva dehors en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Son équipe qui avait assisté à la course folle de Bones la suivirent et s'arrêtèrent en arrivant dehors et regardèrent silencieusement la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

Il était la, l'attendant en habit de l'armée prêt a partir pour l'autre bout du monde. Elle dévala les marches en hurlant son nom. Elle se jeta à son cou et ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité.

-Je dois y aller maintenant, ils m'attendent.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes...

-Moi non plus, j'aimerais rester près de toi. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-J'ai quelques choses pour toi.

Il sortit de sa poche un petit pendentif gravé de lettre B. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle sourit tout en essayant de contenir ses larmes. Il le lui accrocha autour du cou. Elle le regarda comme une petite fille qui venait de recevoir un jouet.

-B pour Brennan et Booth, comme ca je serais toujours près de toi. J'ai le même et je le garderais avec moi jusqu'à ce que je revienne...

-Tu rentreras tu me le promets ?

-Promis.

Il la serra dans ses bras et ils restèrent quelques minutes blottis l'un contre l'autre. Booth se dégageai, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément une dernière fois puis il s'éloigna. Il ouvrit la portière de la voiture et se retourna une dernière fois et aperçut Tempe, les larmes aux yeux lui faisant signe de la main.

-Je t'attendrais ! Lui lança-t-elle

Il lui offrit un dernier sourire charmeur puis monta a bord du véhicule et démarra. Elle se laissa tomber sur les marches et prit son visage entre ses mains, pleurant tout ce qui lui restait.

Toute L'équipe, toujours tout en haut des escaliers, accoururent vers Brennan. Angela s'assit à coté de d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Personne ne comprenait ce qui venait de se passer mais savait que ca allait changer bien des choses.

**A SUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVRE**

**Voila, ca vous plait toujours ?? Suite ou pas Suite ? A vous de décider **

**Gros bisous a tous et a très vite pour le prochain chapitre.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjouuuur tout le monde

**Bonjouuuur tout le monde !! Je ne sais pas quoi dire ****à part MERCI pour toutes les reviews super sympa que vous me postez !! Quand j ai vu leur contenu, j'étais...comment dire ?... Hystérique. Vraiment merci !!**

**J'espère que vous allez continuez et que ce chapitre 4 va vous**** plaire xD**

**Bref je parle trop alors que c'est ce chapitre qui vous intéresse ! ****Bonne lecture à tous et à très bientôt. :D**

**Chapitre 4**

Les premières gouttes de pluie d'automne commençaient à s'abattre sur Washington. Notre fine équipe était rentrée à l'intérieur sauf Angela qui était toujours assise sur les marches a coté de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci n'avait plus rien prononcé depuis qu'elle l'avait vu disparaître au coin de la rue. Elle tenait dans ses mains tremblantes le petit pendentif que Booth lui avait offert avant de partir et avait le regard perdu dans le vide. L'artiste ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui c'était passé il y maintenant près d'une demie heure. Mais elle commença à s'inquiéter en voyant Tempe frissonner violement. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de mettre sa veste pour aller lui dire au revoir et donc elle se retrouvait en petite chemise sous la pluie battante.

-Allez viens Sweetie, ca suffit, on va prendre tes affaires et je te ramène chez toi, lui dit-elle doucement en l'aidant à se relever.

On aurait dit que Bones s'était enfermée dans une sorte de mutisme comme pour se protéger. Elle ne parlait pas, ne réagissait pas et se laissait complètement aller. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux toute la tristesse et la peur qu'une femme pouvait ressentir.

Angela commença franchement à s'inquiéter au bout d'un moment. Elle décida de passer la nuit vers elle pour être là au cas où. L'attitude de Brennan ne changea pas jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient fini de manger même si Tempe ne toucha pas à son assiette.

- Tu ne veux pas manger ? Lui demanda-t-elle le plus gentiment possible.

-...

-Il faut quand même que t'avales quelque chose !!

-...

-TEMPE !!

-Hein ?...heu...Quoi ?

-Tu ne manges pas ?

- Non, je n'ai pas faim.

-Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

-Il est parti...

-Qui ?

-Booth...

-Mais parti ou ?

-J'ai pas le droit de t'en parler...

-Voyons tu peux me le dire à moi, non ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'en ai l'interdiction.

-De qui ? De Booth ?

-Entre autres...

-Quoi ? Tu ne veux quand même pas dire que... C'est pour ca qu'il était en uniforme militaire ??

-Oui

Tempérance éclata encore une fois en sanglots. Angela avait enfin comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Elle prit son amie dans ses bras et la berça doucement pour la réconforter. Lentement, Bones commença à lui raconter tout ce qui c'était passé la veille. A la fin de son récit, un silence lourd régna dans la pièce. L'artiste ne savait plus quoi dire. En temps normal elle aurait hurlé de joie mais vu la tournure des choses, elle était plus triste que joyeuse.

La soirée passa rapidement et aux alentours de 23h, elles allèrent se coucher. Angela trouva le sommeil rapidement tandis que Tempe n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas a se faire a l'idée que Booth était parti. Il ne serait pas la pour Noel, ni pour la nouvelle année et encore moins pour son anniversaire. Tout était gravé dans sa mémoire ; ses caresses si douces, ses baisers passionnés, ses yeux de braise, son sourire charmeur, sa façon de l'appeler Bones... Elle toucha du bout des doigts l'oreiller sur lequel il avait dormi la nuit passée se rappelant leur seule et unique nuit ensemble. Elle aurait voulu pleurer, mais elle n'avait plus de larmes. Elle le prit contre elle et le serra contre son cœur. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs heures, les yeux fixés au plafond tenant le coussin contre elle, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte.

_**Au même moment dans l'avion en partance pour l'Iran.**_

Booth regardait distraitement par le hublot tout en triturant le collier. Ce monde était définitivement trop injuste pour lui. Au moment où il avait enfin pu déclarer sa flamme a la femme de sa vie, il devait partir à l'autre bout du monde. Son cœur était lourd, trop lourd. Le fait de devoir encore ôter la vie à des hommes et être séparé de sa Bones peut être a tout jamais, lui était insupportable. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle car il ressentait la même chose. Tout lui manquait, son rire unique, ses yeux de glace, sa peau si douce, sa façon de lui crier dessus quand il l'appelait Bones... Il ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Il se mit à prier pour qu'il revienne vivant et qu'il la retrouve.

Soudain, un homme vint l'avertir qu'ils allaient atterrir. Il boucla sa ceinture et sentit l'avion entreprendre sa descente.

Il se posa et arriva jusqu'en bout de piste pour finalement s'immobiliser complètement. Seeley se leva, prit son sac a dos et sortit de l'appareil. Il soupira en regardant l'horizon. C'était dans ce pays qu'il y a six ans, il avait enlevé tellement de vie humaine. Il récupéra son fusil et son paquetage et partit retrouver ses informateurs sur place avant de partir à la recherche l'homme à abattre.

_**Le lendemain matin chez Tempe**_

Tandis qu'elle sortait de son lit, Bones s'en alla dans la salle de bain. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et ce n'était pas brillant. D'énormes cernes, de petits yeux et des cheveux en bataille. Elle soupira et sortit. Elle décida d'aller préparer un petit déjeuner pour elle et pour Angela qui devait sans doute encore dormir. L'artiste fut rapidement réveillée par la machine a café et le tintement des assiettes.

-Salut, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

-Désolée, je t'ai réveillée...

-C'est pas grave. Ca va ?

-...Ca va...

-Tu veux aller travailler aujourd'hui ?

-Je pense...mais pas tout de suite, d'abord, petit déjeuner !

-En voila une bonne idée, c'est nouveau ?

-C'est de Booth, il disait toujours qu'une bonne journée se devait de commencer par un bon petit déjeuner.

Angela s'en voulut d'avoir remis le sujet sur la table alors que son amie semblait aller un peu mieux que la veille. Apres que Tempe lui ai assuré que ce n'était pas grave, elles s'assirent et mangèrent tranquillement se souciant peu du retard qu'elles allaient avoir a l'institut.

**A SUIIIIIIIIIIIIVRE  
**

**Je suis désolée, c'est très court mais je devais m'arrêter là. J'espère que ca vous plu ! Merci encore pour toutes les merveilleuses reviews que vous m'avez postée. Gros bisous a tous et a bientôt !!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

**Hellooooooooow !! Eh bah !! Je n'en reviens toujours pas de toutes les reviews que vous me postez !! Déjà plus de 30 reviews en 4 chapitres !! MERCI !! Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre !! Vous êtes vraiment des lecteurs adorables, et tous vos commentaires me font très très très très plaisir !!**

**Voici donc le chapitre 5, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ! Bonne lecture !!**

**Chapitre 5**

Apres s'être habillées et avoir avalé le succulent petit déjeuné concocté pas Bones, nos deux amies s'en allèrent a l'institut. Brennan partit s'enfermer dans son bureau après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde sauf a l'agent Hawks qui était de nouveau la pour l'affaire que Zack reprenait à sa place. D'ailleurs le FBI lui demanderait surement de compte sur le fait qu'elle ne collabore plus avec eux.

Elle s'assit devant son bureau et essaya de se concentrer sur la paperasse qui y était disposée. Mais rien à faire. L'image de Booth se retournant une dernière fois avec un grand sourire qui s'engouffrent dans son SUV et qui disparaît au coin de la rue lui envahissait l'esprit. Si bien qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas de l'arrivée de l'agent dans son bureau.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites la ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

-J'aimerais vous parler...

-Fermez la porte et asseyez-vous

Il s'exécuta et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. Même si il ne lui avait rien fait et c'était montré plutôt aimable, Bones n'arrivait pas a l'apprécier.

-Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas travailler avec moi ?

-Parce que vous n'êtes pas mon partenaire.

-Oui, mais on m'a envoyé pour le remplacer...

-Justement...

-Vous ne voulez même pas faire un essai ?

-Non, je ne participerais a plus aucune enquête d'ici son retour...

-Mais pourtant votre cheffe m'as dit que vous y étiez contrainte...

-Quoi ? Le Dr Saroyan ?

-Oui, elle me l'a dit ce matin... Hé mais vous allez ou ?

-Lui réglez son compte !!

Tempe avança d'un pas ferme dans l'institut. L'équipe était sur la plateforme sauf Camille qui avait un rendez vous avec les medias à propos de l'enquête. Elle monta les marches et rejoignit les fouines.

-Qu'est ce que vous a dit Camille avant sa conférence de presse ? S'énerva-t-elle.

-Ma chérie...

-Non Angela, si elle me contraint de faire équipe avec lui je démissionne !!

-Est-ce que je dois prendre ca comme une menace Dr. Brennan ? Demanda Camille en arrivant derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et son expression changea du tout. Hodgins était sur que si elle ne se retenait pas elle aurait frappé sa patronne.

-Parfaitement ! Vous savez que je ne veux pas travailler avec l'agent Hawks et Zack peut très bien me remplacer !!

-Il n'est pas autant compétent que vous !!  
-Il a eu son doctorat !!

-Oui mais il est moins expérimenté !!

-Justement ca lui fera du bien d'aller un peu seul sur le terrain !!

-Bon, on verra ca plus tard, pour le moment faites votre boulot !

Elle s'en alla et Bones se contenu pour ne pas hurler en retournant dans son bureau. Personne n'arrivait à comprendre, personne ne le pouvait. L'agent Hawks l'attendait et n'avait rien manqué de la conversation qui avait résonné a travers tout l'institut.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui vous arrive Dr Brennan...

-Ce n'est pas votre faute... Il semblerait que l'on soit forcé de travailler ensemble...

-Si ca vous dérange a ce point, on peut toujours s'arranger...

-Qu'entendez vous par la ?

-Je peux prendre le Dr. Addy sur le terrain avec moi et vous vous resterez à l'institut. Et le jour ou votre partenaire reprendra ses fonctions, je m'en irais.

-On pourra toujours essayer d'en parler à Cullen et a Camille...

-D'accord. Juste, je peux vous posez une question ?

-Bien sur.

-Pourquoi ca vous contrarie tant de ne plus travailler avec l'agent Booth ?

-Parce que au fil des mois c'est devenu plus qu'un partenaire, c'est mon meilleur ami et...c'est mon meilleur ami...

Soudain Camille entra dans le bureau accompagné du directeur du FBI, Cullen.

-Bonjour Dr Brennan, dit-il en entrant. Agent Hawks veuillez sortir s'il vous plait ainsi que vous Dr. Saroyan.

-Mais je...

-C'est confidentiel, sortez...

-B...Bien, je vous laisse... répondit-elle en s'exécutant...

-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

-Merci. Voila, tout d'abord je voudrais savoir si l'agent Booth vous a parlé de la raison de son départ si soudain ?

-...Oui... Si vous parlez de l'Iran...Oui

-Je ne vous cacherais pas qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire pour sa sécurité mais je le comprends.

-Avant toute chose, monsieur, est ce qu'il a des chances de réussir sa mission ?

-Bien sur, c'est bien pour ca que l'armée la enrôler une nouvelle fois, c'était le meilleur pour accomplir cette charge... Bien, j'ai cru comprendre que vous refusiez de travailler avec l'agent Hawks ?

-Tout a fait...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est Booth mon partenaire, pas lui...

-Je crois que ca je l'avais déjà compris. Vous savez qu'une relation entre deux partenaires est interdite au FBI ?

-Quoi ? Mais je n'ai jamais dit...

-Voyons Dr, j'ai aussi été agent comme Booth, je sens ce genre de chose...

-Ca veut dire que vous allez nous séparer ??

-Je ne sais pas, on verra s'il rentre...Pardon...Quand il rentrera... Bon maintenant j'ai une proposition...

-Je vous écoute...

-Si l'agent Tim Sullivan est réaffecté avec vous, vous accepté de reprendre les enquêtes ?

Le cœur de Brennan loupa un battement. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Sully était de retour ? Tout commençait à s'embrouiller dans sa tête. S'il y avait bien une chose ou plutôt une personne qu'elle ne voulait pas voir pour le moment, c'était lui.

-Quoi ?? Sully est de retour ??

-Oui il a repris ces fonctions il y a 3 jours.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Oh non...

-Ca veut dire que vous refusez ?

-Bien sur, je ne veux pas le revoir, pas maintenant!!

-Bon, de tout manière, il m'a dis qu'il passerait ici pour vous en parlez. Autre chose, je crois que vous devriez informez le reste de l'équipe a propos de Booth.

-Je croyais que c'était confidentiel ?

-Ca l'est mais l'institut fait parti d'une des infrastructures du gouvernement, et il faut que vous restiez soudés pour résoudre vos enquêtes...

-Bien, je leur en parlerais.

Ils se levèrent et s'échangèrent une poignée de main et Cullen s'en alla. Bones se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil. Elle posa sa tête entre ses mains et se demanda si elle n'était pas folle. Sully était rentré alors que Booth était partit.

Angela vit le directeur du FBI partir et Tempe n'avait toujours pas réapparu. Elle décida d'aller voir se qui se passait. Elle trouva son amie en train de maugréer des choses incompréhensibles.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Sully est de retour...

-Tu rigoles ??

-Non, malheureusement...

L'artiste eu une soudaine envie d'étriper Sully. Non mais c'est vrai, sa meilleure amie se rend enfin compte de ses sentiments pour Booth et lui réapparait au même moment. Comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez embrouillez dans sa tête comme ca...

Non vraiment, tout allait de travers...

**A SUIIIIIIIIIIIIIVRE**

**Voila la suite a ****été plutôt rapide a venir mais comme la dernière fois je vous ai pas tellement gâtés en longueur de chapitre je me suis dépêchée de vous postez celui-ci. Alors Suite, pas suite ? Vous aimez toujours ?**

**Ps : Quel enfoiré ce Sully vous ne trouvez pas ? XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Hellooooooooow !! Me voila de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! Merci, merci merci merci et euh...merci je ne vois pas d autre mots pour les reviews trop sympa que vous me postez tout du long !! Vraiment ca me fait tellement plaisir !! Je ne sais pas quoi dire a pars que vous êtes vraiment adorables et j'espère que ca va continuez et que la suite sera a la hauteur de votre attente XD Bref assez parler voici le chapitre 6 avec le retour d'un certain Tim Sullivan, oh non...

**Ps ****:** Je voudrais saluer Krevette que la plupart d'entre vous doivent connaître je pense. C'est l'auteure de la sublime fic, Identity sur le blog squints-life. Ca fic est génialissime !! Allez y faire un tour en lui laissant plein de coum'z !!

**Chapitre 6**

Un silence lourd était retombé dans le bureau. L'artiste sentait que sa meilleur amie était perdue mais ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Tempe aimait Booth et ne voulait pas voir Sully alors pourquoi ca la tourmentait tant ?

-Ecoute ma chérie, je crois que tu te fais trop de soucis pour rien. Tu aimes Booth ?

-Oui, évidement !

-Et Sully, c'est du passé ?

-...Oui

-Tu es sure ?

Est-ce que Sully était vraiment du passé ? Oui bien sur, sans aucun doute ! Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il était parti et elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui pendant ce temps la. Le fait est que si Booth ne revenait pas, pourrait elle revivre quelque chose avec lui ? Non c'était de la folie pure, elle aimait Booth plus que tout, comment pourrait elle imaginer ressortir avec Sully !

-Oui, j'en suis sure !

-Alors tu vois, tu n'as pas a t'en faire ! Si tu es sure de tes sentiments, le retour de Sully ne pourra rien y changer, même si ca va te faire bizarre.

Tempe sourit légèrement. Un petit sourire, mais un sourire quand même. Le premier depuis le départ de Booth il y a déjà 2 jours. Elle décida que le moment était venu d'annoncer à l'équipe pourquoi Seeley était parti comme Cullen le lui avait demandé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les fouines étaient au grand complet dans son bureau, attendant anxieusement l'annonce de Brennan. Personne a pars elle et Angela était au courant de se qui se passait ce qui rendait la tache encore plus difficile pour Bones. Ils étaient tous assis et regardait Tempérance sentant bien que l'heure était grave. L'artiste se tenait a coté de sa meilleure amie lui tenant le bras pour lui donner du courage. Elle inspira profondément puis en cherchant quelques peu ses mots, elle leur avoua.

-Enfait...Cullen m'as demandé de vous dire pourquoi See... Booth s'est fait remplacer par l'agent Hawks.

-Hé bien ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Zack impatiemment.

-La ferme Zack, lui répondit Hodgins, laisse la parler. Continue...

-Booth a été mobiliser et est parti en Iran en tant que sniper...

Elle avait lâché ca d'une traite et cela eu l'effet d'une bombe. Personne n'osa prononcer un mot. Elle continua en parlant de l'objectif de sa mission et des risques qu'elle comportait. Plus elle en parlait plus elle sentait sa gorge se nouer et ses larmes perler au coin des yeux.

Les fouines restèrent silencieuses ne sachant quoi dire devant la situation. Tous savaient l'horreur que cela avait été pour Booth de tuer tant de gens et chacun savait pertinemment que s'il avait été envoyé là-bas, c'était pour recommencer. Mais ce que Bones ne leur avait pas dit, c'est qu'il était parti à l'aube de leur relation et qu'ils s'étaient enfin avouer qu'ils s'aimaient. Mais c'était sans compter sur Angela qui le dit à sa place.

-Vraiment ?? Demanda Cam un peu ahurie.

-Vraiment... Répondit Brennan.

-C'est pour ca qu'on t as vue en train de l'embrasser comme dans les films quand il est parti ? Dit Hodgins.

-...Oui...

-Chéri, tu ne crois pas que c'est déjà assez dur comme ca, gronda Angela.

-Désolé...

Ils comprenaient enfin pourquoi elle était d'une humeur aussi étrange depuis quelques jours. Cela avait du commencer quand il le lui avait annoncé. Ils restèrent près d'une demie heure dans son bureau à discuter de ce qu'ils allaient puis chacun du se résoudre à aller travailler.

Tempérance se retrouva à nouveau seule dans son bureau qui lui semblait désespérément vide et silencieux. Elle attrapa Jasper qui trônait fièrement sur son bureau depuis le jour ou Booth le lui avait offert. Elle le triturait dans ses mains tout en pensant à ce que pouvait bien faire Seeley en ce moment même à l autre bout du monde. Il lui manquait terriblement. Plus qu'elle n'oserait l'avouer. Elle qui s'était toujours débrouillée seule n'arrivait pas a croire qu'elle était devenue autant dépendante de cet homme. Elle se revoyait pleurant moult fois dans ses bras, partageant des fous rire mais aussi des disputes devenues presque habituelles. Elle sentait en elle une impression de vide comme si on lui avait volé un pan de sa vie entier. Et toutes les gentillesses du monde que pouvait accomplir ses collègues ne l'aidait en rien.

Elle soupira et reposa Jasper à sa place habituelle et pris sa veste et ses clés pour aller faire un tour dehors.

Elle sortir du Jefferson et décida de ne pas prendre sa voiture mais plutôt de marcher pour se changer les idées. Elle avançait lentement le long du trottoir, n'ayant cure de la pluie froide qui tombait maintenant à grosses gouttes. Tempe déambulait sans même savoir ou elle allait, son esprit trop encombré pour pouvoir choisir une quelquonque direction. Elle ne prit même pas garde a son amie qui hurlait son nom et qui arrivait en courant. Quand enfin elle réalisa, elle s'arrêta et l'attendit.

-Enfin...Lui dit-elle en reprenant sa respiration. T'aurais pu m'attendre !

-Ange

-On n'a pas idée de faire des courses pareilles sous la pluie...

-Ange !

-Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je... me sens...pas bien...

-Ca va ??

-Non...je vois tout...tourner...

-Viens, on va s'asseoir sur ce banc, lui suggéra-t-elle en joignant les gestes à la parole.

-Non, je veux juste rentrer chez moi...

-Je vais t'accompagner...

-Non...C'est pas la peine...

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu tiens plus debout ! Il faut que t'ailles dormir. Je te ramène chez toi et après je retourne travailler.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais ! C'est un ordre !

N'ayant aucun moyen de protester, elle se plia aux ordres d'Angela et se retrouva près d'une demi-heure plus tard, allongée sur son lit. Fixant le plafond, elle tentait vaguemenent de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées quand soudain, la sonnerie de l'entrée résonna.

Soupirant, elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Son cœur sauta un battement.

-Salut Tempérance.  
-Sully ??

-Hé, oui...Cullen ne t'as pas dit que je passerais te voir ?

-Euh...Si...Mais je...J'avais d'autre chose en tête...

-Tu me laisses entrer ?

Elle s'écarta de son passage et il déposa la gerbe de rose sur la table. Elle mit ses mains dans ses poches et attendait qu'il prononce quelque chose mais il se contentait de la regarder sans piper mot. Tempe fut presque gênée de la manière dont il le regardait. Elle détourna la tête et il s'approcha d'elle.

-Si tu savais a quel point tu m'as manqué...

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, souleva son menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_**Quelque part en Iran**___

Seeley Booth était assis à la terrasse d'un café, regardant des photos pour trouver les meilleurs angles de tir. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, il triturait nerveusement le « B » qui était autour des son cou à coté de sa plaque militaire. Les lunettes à soleil cachant ses yeux, il observait attentivement ce qui se passait l'autre coté de la rue. Il gardait précieusement proche de lui son fusil caché dans son sac et son pistolet dans son dos, près a intervenir a tout moment.

**A SUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVRE**

**Voila alors ? Suite ? Pas suite ? xD A vous de voir !! Désolé pour le retard mais disons que comme je patauge complètement pour les cours... Bah faut quand même que je bosse un peu...Enfin bref, j'espère vous mettre la suite très vite. Gros Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus a tous et a bientôt !!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

**HI**** EVERYBODY !! xD Voici le chapitre 7 !! xD Je sais plus quoi dire comme autre mots que merci (dure de trouver des synonymes...) Vous êtes vraiment des lecteurs généreux en reviews, tant mieux !! Loul ... Bref je me tais et je vous laisse tranquillement lire ce chapitre 7.**

**Chapitre 7**

Tempérance eut un mouvement de recul, se retenant de justesse a lui envoyer une gifle en plein figure. La manière dont il soutenait son regard était a peine supportable et Bones n'avait qu'une envie; fuir le plus loin possible. Ne sachant quoi faire, elle décida d'être la plus froide possible pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

-Sors de chez moi !

-Mais enfin...Tempe ?!

-Pas de mais, dégage !!

-Je suis désolé...je ...je n'aurais pas du t embrasser...

-Fallait peut-être y penser avant...

-Je croyais...que tu m'aimais toujours...

-Parce que toi tu m'aimes encore ?

-Oui...D'ailleurs c'est pour ca que je suis revenu...

-Comment ca ?

-Je repars dans un mois et je voudrais que cette fois tu viennes avec moi...

Tempe n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle l'avait pratiquement oublié, surtout depuis que Seeley et elle était devenu un vrai couple. Tandis que lui c'était entièrement le contraire, il ne l'avait pas du tout oublié. Sa proposition la ramenait près d'un an en arrière quand il lui avait demandé de première fois et bien que cette fois elle était absolument sure de ne pas vouloir partir, cela la troublait quelque peu.

-Je...Non...Je ne peux pas partir...

-Pourquoi ? Dans la première lettre que tu m'as envoyée tu m'avais dis regretter ta décision...

-Oui mais la situation a changée depuis...

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je ne t'aime plus et pour être franche je crois que je ne t'ais jamais aimé...Je suis désolée...

-Il y en a un autre c'est ca ?

-...

-Booth ?

-Oui...

-Pourtant je ne l'ai pas vu. Au FBI on m'a dit qu'il était en congé sabbatique et qu'il était partit pour...Cuba...Ou quelque chose comme ca...

Il la vit commencer à retenir ses larmes et à fuir son regard. Il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas car même si tout était fini entre eux, il savait quand elle allait mal et que quelque ne tournait pas rond.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

-Je...Rien...

-Tempérance, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

-Dans ce cas là, je ne peux rien te dire...Maintenant sors de chez moi.

Il la regarda en se demandant ce qui pouvait la troubler a ce point, puis sans un mot sortit de l'appartement et ferma la porte.

Tempe se retrouva à nouveau seule. Elle regarda les roses qu'il avait déposés et se surprit à repenser à ce qu'avait été leur relation. Enfin, cela avait été une relation a proprement parler plus pour lui que pour elle. Pour Bones, cela avait été plus une sorte d'échappatoire en dehors de son boulot et en dehors de Booth, évidement puisqu'a l'époque, elle commençait à se rendre compte de l'importance de Seeley dans sa vie. Elle prit la gerbe de fleur et les envoya a la poubelle quant au même moment on sonna a la porte.

-Angela ?? Mais tu n'es pas à l institut ?

-Etant donné la situation, Cam nous a donné la fin de la journée...Ca va mieux ?

-Bof...Comme tu vois... Je me sens encore un peu engourdie mais à pars ca, ca va...

-Rien de... Nouveau ?

-Si, Sully vient de passer... Il m'a embrassé et demander de repartir avec lui dans un moi.

-Tu rigole ??

-Non...

-Et qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-Je lui ai dit non en me retenant de ne pas lui envoyer ma main en pleine figure...

-Je suis fière de toi, Sweetie !! Si tu as faim, il n'est pas trop tard pour sortir et aller se manger un petit truc ?

-Mouais...Pourquoi pas, je mangerais bien une part de tarte du Dinner !

-De la tarte ?

-Ouais, de la tarte...

Angela commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle mettait en pratique tout ce que Booth lui avait sans cesse supplier de faire, comme manger de la tarte, rentrer dormir chez elle, faire autre chose en dehors du boulot et tout plein de choses comme ca.

Elles sortirent de l'appartement et partirent pour le Royal Dinner. Elles s'assirent au comptoir et commandèrent chacune une pointe de tarte aux myrtilles.

-Et j'aimerais...Une bière avec, s'il vous plait, commanda Brennan

-Ce sera tout ? Demanda la serveuse.

-Oui merci, répondit Tempe.

-De la bière avec du gâteau??

-Oh oui, ca me faisait trop envie !!

-Tu as des gouts bizarres parfois...

Elles rirent quelques instants tandis que leurs assiettes arrivaient. Bones regretta de ne pas avoir pris plutôt de cette succulente tarte et il faute le reconnaître, Seeley avait eu raison, encore une fois.

Cela faisait du bien a Angela de voir que sa meilleur amie se remettait un peu. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire depuis qu'il était parti. Mais bien qu'elle sentait qu'elle allait un peu mieux, elle savait qu'elle était de se construire une façade pour ne pas laisser transparaitre ses émotions, comme toujours et c'était bien une chose qu'elle ne changerait sans doute jamais.

-Tu sais quoi Ange ? Dit-elle en avalant un morceau.

-Non, mais tu vas me le dire ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser abattre !

-Comment ca ?

-Booth ne voudrait pas me voir me morfondre en attendant son retour...

-Sur ce point, tu as parfaitement raison. Est qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je vais prendre tout d'abord une semaine de congé pour me ressaisir complètement et après je reprendrais le boulot comme avant mais sans aller sur le terrain et s'il faut ...hé bien... je collaborais avec l'agent Hawks mais seulement a l'institut.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment ! Comme ca quand Booth rentrera, il ne trouvera pas en train de broyer du noir et tout redeviendra comme avant!

-Tu ne sais même pas a quel point ca me fait plaisir de t entendre dire ca !

Elles sourirent puis se remirent à manger. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elles sortirent et se rendirent directement à l'institut. Tempe alla demander une semaine de congé a Cam mais celle-ci la lui refusa.

-Comment ca, non ?? S'énerva-t-elle.

-On a vraiment besoin de vous ! L'enquête est vraiment compliquée et Zack n'est pas assez expérimenté pour la mener. Tenez voici le dossier.

-Oh...Dit-elle en parcourant le dossier. Des enfants...Quel horreur...

-Comme vous dites. Mais des qu'elle sera terminée je vous accorderais même deux semaines de congé si vous voulez...

-Bon... Mais je vous préviens, je ne vais pas sur le terrain.

-Soit...Zack sait s'occuper d'une scène de crime...

-Bien, merci.

Elle sortit et se rendit dans son propre bureau pour prendre sa blouse bleue. Elle respira un bon coup, puis se dirigea vers la plateforme. Il n'y avait plus personnes étant donné que Cam leur avait donné congé. Elle s'approcha près des tables lumineuses et observa les 5 corps. _« Se concentrer sur les détails, rien que les détails.»_ Les os étaient parfaitement ordonnés et nettoyés. Elle se pencha sur le premier squelette et commença son analyse. Mais quand elle détermina son âge approximatif, elle se recula et le contempla. _« Mon dieu...Ca pourrait être Parker... ». _Elle continua de prendre des notes et fit de même avec les 4 autres victimes. Au final, elle réussit à avoir 4 identités avec cause de la mort. Le dernier, c'était beaucoup plus complexe. Les os étaient parfaits, aucune déformation. Même pas un signe de petites fractures, rien, pourtant dans les dossiers que leurs avait transmis Hawks, chaque victimes présumées avait un dossier médical indiquant qu'elles avaient eu une fracture ou quelque chose qui laissent une trace sur l'os. Mais là rien. Même pas un signe d'utilisation d'une arme. Camille n'avait rien descellé en faisant l'autopsie des chaires et le bilan toxico. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait déterminer, c'est qu'il devait avoir environ 5ans et de sexe masculin._« Mon pauvre, mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu t'arriver... »_

_**Le **__**lendemain matin **_

L'agent spécial Joshua Hawks commençait a se faire a son nouveau boulot avec les fouines. Tandis qu'il se garait dans le parking du Jefferson, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait que quatre voiture. Il devait sans doute être en avance. Il décida de quand même monter voir s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un de l'équipe. Il franchit les portes vitrées et vit au loin le Dr. Brennan en train de somnoler, à moitié avachie sur une des tables d'autopsie.

-Euh...Dr Brennan, réveillez vous !

-...

-Il faut vous lever...Vous êtes a l'institut, dit-il en la secouant légèrement.

-...Booth, laisse-moi dormir...

-Non, c'est l'agent Hawks. Allez debout.

Cette fois ci, elle ouvrit complètement les yeux et au bout de quelques secondes qu'il lui fallut pour comprendre ce qui arrivait elle se redressa.

-Vous avez passé la nuit ici ?

-Oui, je n'avais pas du tout sommeil...Enfin, jusqu'à 4h du matin a peu près...

- Vous n'avez quand même pas travaillé toute la nuit ??

-Non j'ai dormi trois heures sur cette table...

-Et vous vous sentez bien ??

-Pas vraiment, non...

Il la regarda d'un drôle d'air. On lui avait dit que c'était une dingue du boulot mais a ce point...

-Pourquoi vous me regardez avec cette tête ?

-Pour rien, on m'avait prévenu mais je croyais que c'était une blague...

-Que vous a-t-on dit d'autres ?

-Hé bien, que vous étiez dingue de boulot, que vous êtes amoureuse de l'agent Booth et que vous avez entamé une relation avec lui, que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, que vous vous tourniez autour depuis trois ans et que vous ne voulez presque jamais sortir faire la fête...La suite je ne m'en souviens pas...

-C'est auprès d'Angela que vous êtes allé recueillir ces précieuses informations ?

-Effectivement. Disons que Mlle Monténégro a une vision très...Romantique des choses...

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire...

A SUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVRE

**Voilaaaaaaaa, j'espère que ca vous a plu ! XD Merci encore pour toutes les magnifiques reviews, particulièrement celle de Poupinette qui m'a bien fait rire ! Merci encore et à très vite pour la suite !!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

**Hellooooooooow tout le monde !! Et bah !! J'ai 50 reviews depuis le début de cette fic en seulement 8 chapitres !! Je ne sais pas quoi dire a pars un énorme, gigantesque merci, vraiment !! Je sais pas si ma fic en vaut la peine mais en tout ca je tiens a vous dire que cela me fait super plaisir !! Comme vous allez le constater dans ce chapitre ma joie va peut-être légèrement se faire ressentir ****à la fin ! Disons que ... Je me suis peut être un peu emballée, mais je suis une grande sentimentale alors j'aime bien les fin de chapitre heureuse même si j'aime bien de tant en tant laissé d'horrible Cliffhanger... xD ( mon coté sadique qui ressort...lOul )**

**Bref, tout ca pour dire, merci et bonne lecture a tous !!**

**Chapitre 8**

Les premières personnes commençaient à arriver à l'institut et Tempe et l'agent Hawks étaient toujours sur la plateforme. Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'il l'observait en train d'observer les ossements sous toutes les coutures. Cependant, il trouvait qu'elle n'avait pas l'aire bien, elle était étrangement blanche et elle avait des gestes plutôt fébriles. En même temps, dormir 3 heures sur une table d'autopsie n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des choses.

-Vous êtes sur que vous vous sentez bien ?

-Je...Oui...Ca va...

-Il faudrait peut-être que vous mangiez quelque chose...

-Oui, je crois aussi.

-Bien, je peux vous emmenez quelque part, je n'ai pas pris non plus mon petit déjeuner.

-On peut aller au Royal Dinner, c'est juste à coté.

-D'accord, en route.

Ils descendirent au parking et ils montèrent à bord de la Range Rover de l'agent. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient devant le petit restaurant. Ils s'assirent a une table et commandèrent chacun un café avec un muffin.

-Vous allez un peu mieux ?

-Oui merci M. Hawks, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ca fait déjà plusieurs jours que c'est comme ca.

-Vous pouvez m'appelez Josh. Vous devriez allez voir un médecin.

-Je vais y penser et appelez moi Tempérance.

-Je peux vous posez une question ?

-Allez-y...

-Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi l'agent Sullivan a donné sa démission définitive ?

-Quoi ?? Définitive ? Mais je croyais qu'il était en congé sabbatique ?

-Apparemment pas...

-Tant mieux, je ne veux plus le revoir !

-Alors ca veut dire que vous continuerez de collaborer avec moi ?

-Oui, vous ne le saviez pas ?

-Non le Dr. Saroyan ne m'as rien dit...

Ils finirent tout en discutant et sortirent du café. Ils marchaient sur le trottoir quand soudain Tempe fut prise d'un nouvel étourdissement si bien qu'elle serait tombée par terre si Josh ne l'avait pas retenue in extremis. Tandis qu'il la tenait à demi consciente dans ses bras, il décida de l'emmener tout de suite à l'hôpital. Il roula plus vite qu'il n'aurait du et en à peine 5 minutes, il se retrouva devant la porte des urgences. Il interpella le premier médecin qu'il aperçut et celui-ci fit amener tout de suite un lit par plusieurs internes. Ils emmenèrent Tempérance dans une salle annexe ou il ne pouvait pas accéder, alors il décida d'appeler Angela.

-Angela Monténégro?? S'annonça-t-elle.

-Salut Angela c'est Josh.

-Ca va ?

- Non ca ne va pas du tout, Tempérance est à l'hôpital.

-Comment ca a l'hôpital ??

-Je ne sais pas, elle s'est évanouie en sortant du Dinner alors je l'ai emmenée aux urgences...

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Quelques minutes toute l'équipe était assise aux côtés de l'agent Hawks dans la salle d'attente.

-Cela se voyait depuis plusieurs jours qu'elle n'allait pas bien...Dit Zack en tentant d'engager la conversation.

-C'est un peu normal Zack, Booth est en Iran, rétorqua Hodgins.

-Vous croyez qu'elle va bien ? Demanda Angela quo n'avait encore rien dit jusque la.

-J'en sais rien, elle était avec moi... Ce matin elle avait le visage blanc comme un linge et ca allait un peu mieux après qu'on ait été mangé quelque chose et c'est là qu'elle s'est évanouie...

Soudain, ils virent ressortirent le médecin de la chambre. Angela se précipita vers lui suivie de près par l'équipe. Le docteur leur fit un grand sourire qui parut presque déplacé en cet instant.

-Ne vus inquiétez pas, ils vont très bien. Elle réclame Mlle Monténégro. Allez y doucement elle a besoin de repos.

-ILS ?? S'étonnèrent-ils tous en même temps.

-Oui, elle est enceinte. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien !

-Quand pourra-t-elle sortir ?

-Nous la gardons en observation pour la nuit et si tout va bien demain elle pourra sortir.

-Merci docteur, déclara Angela en entrant dans la chambre

Elle vit son amie, regardant distraitement par la fenêtre. Ses joues encore humides des larmes qui avait coulées. Elle s'approcha d'elle sans dire un mot et s'assit sur une chaise à coté du lit. Elle attendit qu'elle prononce quelque chose. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, elle réagit enfin à la présence d'Angie.

-Je suis enceinte... Dit-elle sans même se retourner.

-Je sais...Comment tu te sens ?

-Ca pourrait-aller mieux...

-Si tu as besoin de quelques choses n'hésite pas...

-J'ai besoin de Booth, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il rentre...

-Je sais...Tu...Tu sais déjà si tu veux le garder ?

-Non...Je n'en sais rien...

-Surtout viens m'en parler quand tu auras décidé.

-D'accord. Seulement si tu réussi à me faire sortir d'ici.

-Sweetie, tu sais très que ce n'est pas raisonnable !  
-Angela, être enceinte n'est pas une maladie et je peux très bien prendre du repos chez moi !!

-Bon d'accord... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Au même moment, le reste de l'équipe entra dans la chambre et se précipita vers elle. Tempe ne put réprimer un sourire en les voyant s'inquiéter ainsi pour elle. Angela parti avec le reste de l'équipe pour la faire sortir de l'hôpital, sauf Camille qui resta vers elle pour discuter un peu.

-Comment vous sentez vous Dr. Brennan ?

-Pourquoi tout le monde me demande si je vais bien ??

-Peut-être parce que vous êtes couchée dans un lit d'hôpital

Etrangement, Camille ressentait beaucoup de sympathie et de compassion envers sa rivale. Même si elle avait volé le cœur de Booth depuis le début, Camille avait tout essayé pour le lui reprendre, en vain. La petite mine de Bones et son regarda hagards lui donnait envie de l'aider mais comment ? Elles n'avaient jamais été réellement proches, peut-être était-ce le bon moment pour commencer ?

-Surtout si vous voulez prendre les vacances que vous me demandiez, ne vous gênez surtout pas.

-Vous croyiez qu'il sera content ?

-Qui ?

-Booth, vous pensez qu'il sera heureux d'être à nouveau papa ?

-Bien sur, c'est évident !! Il est fait pour être père ! Vous n'avez qu'à le regarder quand il est avec Parker.

-C'est vrai...

-Vous savez déjà ce que vous allez faire ?

-Je ne sais pas...Je pense que je vais le garder...

-Ah bon ? Etonnant de la part d'une femme qui n'a jamais voulu d'enfants !

-Je sais mais la, les choses sont différentes. Si Booth devait mourir la bas, il sera toujours vivant en moi et dans l'enfant que je porte. Une part de ce bébé, c'est Seeley. Et s'il mourait, il sera en quelque sorte toujours vivant dans son fils. Mais s'il rentre d'Iran, on pourra créer la famille dont il a toujours rêvé...et franchement, je crois que je commence à me faire à cette idée...

-Je crois que vous faites le bon choix.

-Vous le pensez vraiment ?

-tout à fait.

-Merci Camille. Je crois que cela n'a pas été toujours facile entre nous mais je pense qu'il nous faut tourner la page et redémarrer sur des bonnes bases...

-Je pense que vous avez raison.

Elles se serrèrent la main pour officialiser leur pacte et rigolèrent quelques instants. Cela avait beaucoup de bien à Tempe de pouvoir décharger tout ce qui la taraudait. Même si Camille n'était peut-être la personne idéale a qui elle aurait préférer en parler, elle s'en fichait. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin c'était d'en parler. Maintenant elle se sentait apaisée comme si elle avait pu tout remettre en ordre dans ses pensées. Plus elle songeait au bébé, plus elle se voyait dans un ou deux mois avec son ventre qui commenceraient à s'arrondir. Oui, elle voulait vraiment cet enfant, maintenant elle en était sur.

Le reste de l'équipe rentra a nouveau dans la chambre en lui annonçant qu'elle pourrait sortir d'ici une heure ou deux, le temps de refaire des examens et qu'elle signe la décharge. Elle leur annonça qu'elle était sur de vouloir garder le bébé et chacun éclata de joie. Angela lui sauta au cou et la prit dans ses bras. Fidele a elle-même, Bones sortit de son lit, mit ses chaussures, se coiffa quelques peu devant a glace et après avoir signé la décharge sans même avoir fait ces tas d'examens, elle sortit de l'hôpital accompagné par ses amis.

-Bon Sweetie, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Je vous offre a tous une part de tarte au Dinner !! Il est plus de midi et je pense que tout le monde a faim ici !

Ils rigolèrent devant le nouvel entrain de Tempérance et chacun parti prendre sa voiture pour aller au Royal Dinner.

**A SUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVRE**

**Alors suite ou pas ? xD j'espère que ca vous a plus et je vous dis a très vite pour la suite !! Gros bisous à tous !!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

**Hellow tout le monde !! XD Eh bah ! Merci pour tout ces reviews adorables, JE VOUS AIIIIIIIIIIMES xD. Franchement, ca me fait super plaisir, vous pouvez meme pas imaginer. Allez je vous laisse lire tranquillement ce chapitre, bonne lecture !**

**  
****Ps :**** Dans cette suite, on fait un bond dans le temps d'environ trois mois.**

**Chapitre 9**

_**Le 19 Décembre **_

Le soleil d'hiver se levait peu à peu sur la ville de Washington couverte de son manteau blanc. Les rayons se frayaient avec peine un chemin à travers les volets de la chambre de Tempérance. Elle était allongée dans son lit, profitant de sa matinée de congé. Tandis qu'elle caressait son ventre qui avait déjà commencé a bien s'arrondir, elle pensait à Seeley qui était partit depuis trois mois. Sans doute les trois mois les plus longs de sa vie. Ces dernières semaines n'avaient de loin pas été facile, l'absence de Booth se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, encore plus a l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année. Elle n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de lui et commençait vraiment à se demander s'il verrait un jour son enfant grandir.

Elle soupira et rechigna à se lever, trop confortablement installée sous ses couvertures. Elle enfila son gros pull en laine et ses pantoufles et sortit de son lit. Elle passa devant le grand miroir et comme chaque matin, regardait son ventre qui s'arrondissait de plus en plus. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine pour se faire un thé bien chaud, puis elle s'installa dans son canapé devant le sapin de Noël qu'Hodgins et Angela avait amené et qui avait aidé à le décorer ainsi que tout l'appartement. Elle avait prévu d'aller acheter ses cadeaux dans la matinée mais ses pensées étaient trop préoccupées par le lendemain. En effet, c'était le jour de sa première échographie et elle n'attendait plus que ca.

Elle regarda sa montre, il était temps d'aller s'habiller pour aller faire les magasins. Elle enfila rapidement ses vêtements, ses gants, son bonnet et ses bottes et elle sortit de l'appartement.

Bientôt, elle arriva dans les petites ruelles enneigées du centre de la ville. Toute les vitrines était décorée avec des sapins, des pères Noel, des sucres d'orge et tout plein de choses plus farfelues les une que les autres. Une délicieuse odeur de pain d'épice se mélangeait à celle des marrons chauds qui se rependait dans les rues alors que des flocons tourbillonnaient légèrement dans les airs.

Elle acheta beaucoup de cadeaux, pour son père, son frère, Amy, ses nièces, Angela et Hodgins, Parker et un pour Booth même si il ne l'ouvrirait pas de si tôt. Elle flâna le long des boutiques pendant une bonne demi-heure jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller manger. Elle rentra chez elle poser ses achats, avala un sandwich en vitesse et fila à l'institut.

Elle entra dans son bureau et enfila sa blouse qui commençait à la mouler au niveau de son ventre puis elle alluma son ordinateur, consultât sa boite mail et se rendit sur la plateforme vers Angela qui était en train de dessiner comme à son habitude.

-Salut ma chérie !

-Salut Ange.

-Tu te sens mieux que hier matin ?

-Oui oui, je pense que c'était à cause de l'odeur du cadavre...

-Les joies de la grossesse... Au fait, tu fais quoi pour Noel ?

-Normalement je vais passer la soirée avec mon père, Russ, Amy et ses filles...

-Le 25 ou le 24 ?

-Le 25. Je pense que je vais passer la veille de Noel chez moi.

-Mais non, viens manger chez nous, on ne va pas te laisser seule.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger, c'est Noel quand même !

-Justement personne ne doit être seul la veille de Noel !

-T'es sur que ca va pas gêner Hodgins?

-Non, au contraire ! Allez dis oui !!

-Bon...D'accord.

-Super !!

-Au fait, demain j'ai ma première échographie...

-Déjà ?? Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine et en plus j ai du prendre congé, mais à midi, on peut manger ensemble ?

-D'accord !

Elles discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis chacune retourna travailler de son coté. La fin d'après midi passa lentement pour Bones qui s'impatientait de plus en plus. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, enfin voir son petit bout de chou.

_**Le lendemain**_

Tempe était assise et patientait dans la salle d'attente du cabinet. Ces dernières minutes lui paraissait interminable si bien que quand son médecin apparut, elle bondit d'un seul coup. Il lui proposa d'entrer et elle s'installa sur le long siège après lui avoir serré la main. Ils parlèrent pendant environ 10 minutes et enfin vint le grand moment. Il l'as fit s'allonger et relever son pull et il étala une substance visqueuse avant de poser le petit appareil sur son ventre.

Ce qu'elle entendit en tout premier, se fut les battements de son cœur puis elle vit son bébé sur l'écran. Là l'émotion fut trop grande et elle éclata en sanglots. Elle était émerveillée par ce petit être qui grandissait en elle. Elle souriait, non elle rayonnait. Elle ne put détacher ses yeux du moniteur. Elle vraiment heureuse mais elle sentait bien que quelque chose manquait, Booth aurait du être la avec elle.

-Mlle Brennan, tout est parfait, la tension, rythme cardiaque sont bon autant chez lui que chez vous.

-C'est un garçon ??

-Euh non, par il je voulais dire le bébé.

-Quand pourrais savoir son sexe ?

-Dans un mois à peu près.

-Merci docteur.

-Voulez vous quelques clichés ?

-Oh oui, avec plaisir.

Il imprima quelques photos et Tempérance du se résoudre à quitter la pièce. Elle se rendit au Royal Dinner pour rejoindre Angela, mais celle-ci n'était pas encore arrivée. Elle s'assit à sa table habituelle et commanda un jus de fruit. Elle était tellement absorbée par les écographies qu'elle ne s'aperçut même pas de l'arrivée de sa meilleure amie.

-Alors Sweetie ? Comment c'était ??

-Oh Ange, désolée je ne t'avais pas vu, tiens regarde, dit-elle en lui tendant les photos.

-Woaw, ma chérie, c'est génial !!

-Tu sais...Ca m'as fait vraiment bizarre que Booth ne soit pas là, il aurait du être avec moi...

-Oooh ma chérie... Tu sais pourtant bien qu'il aurait voulut être avec toi pour tout l'or du monde.

-Oui je le sais, mais penser qu'il est en train de se faire tuer en Iran... Non c'est impossible...

-Ne te tourmente pas avec ca, ce n'est pas bon pour toi et le bébé...

-Et s'il meurt vraiment là-bas ? Comment veux tu que je fasse Angela ?!

L'artiste regarda son amie en silence. Bien que tout semblait aller de mieux en mieux depuis le départ de Booth, c'était en réalité tout le contraire. Tempe ne supportait visiblement pas d'être toute seule, encore une fois. Pourtant il avait semblé qu'elle allait bien mais comme d'habitude elle avait refoulé toute ses émotions et s'était forgée une carapace que Ange venait de percer. Mais la vérité était la, au bout de trois mois d'absence, elle ne s'était toujours pas faite au départ de Seeley.

_**Quelque part en Iran**_

« Hé merde ! » Vociféra Booth.

Un petit avion venait de décoller sous ses yeux dans les environs de Téhéran. Il attrapa son sac et se releva de sa planque. Il se dirigea vers une cabine téléphonique non loin de la. Il inséra une pièce et décrocha le combiné.

-Bonjour, veuillez me passer le général Matthews s'il vous plait.

-C'est de la part de qui.

-Seeley Booth.

-...Je vous mets sur sa ligne tout de suite.

-...General Matthews, j'écoute ?

-Bonjour monsieur, ici Seeley Booth de Téhéran. La cible vient de prendre l'avion pour les Etats-Unis.

-Quoi ?! Comment c'est possible ?!

-Que dois-je faire monsieur ?

-Prenez le premier avion et abattez moi cette cible à la première occasion, oubliez le protocole, il a poussé le bouchon trop loin, vous poursuivrez votre mission sur le sol américain.

-Bien monsieur.

Il raccrocha et se mit en route pour l'aéroport. Il alla au guichet et prit un billet en partance pour New-York.

**A SUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVRE**

**Voilaaaaaaaa, cette suite a mis un peu de temps à venir, mais finalement elle est la xD J'espère que ca vous plait toujours ! Gros bisous et a très vite pour la suite.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjouuuur tout le monde !! Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part MERCI pour toutes les reviews super sympa que vous me postez !! ****Vraiment merci !! Et oui, déjà 10 chapitres... Ca passe vite n'empêche**

**J'espère que vous allez continuez et que**** ce chapitre va vous plaire xD**

**Bref je parle trop alors que c'est ce chapitre qui vous intéresse ! Bonne lecture à tous et à très bientôt. :D**

**Chapitre 10**

_**24 Décembre**__** – veille de Noel**_

Tempe était en train de choisir ce qu'elle allait mettre pour la soirée. Surement son pull rouge en grosse laine avec ses pantalons en velours côtelés. Elle enfila ses habits, se maquilla légèrement, brossa ses cheveux puis elle alla chercher les cadeaux qu'elle avait acheté pour Angela et Hodgins, il ne lui restait plus qu'à les emballer et elle serait prête à partir. Elle prit le papier et les rubans et il ne lui fallut pas plus de 10 minutes pour les recouvrir. Elle regarda le cadeau qu'elle avait quand même acheté pour Booth ; une photo qu'Angie avait prise elle ne sait plus trop quand où ils étaient ensembles, souriant à pleine dents. Elle observa quelques secondes la photo et sentit les larmes lui revenir. _« Allez Tempe c'est Noel, tu vas pas pleurer maintenant ». _Elle emballa délicatement le cadre avec la photo et écrivit une carte, puis elle le plaça avec les autres cadeaux sous le sapin. Elle avait hâte d'être chez Angie pour passer une soirée entre amis qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps. Elle avait envie de casser un peu la routine. Mais peut être tout devenait routinier sans Booth et ses sourires charmeurs ?

Elle secoua la tête comme pour le faire sortir de ses pensées puis elle attrapa le cornet remplis de cadeaux et partit en fermant la porte.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, elle arriva a destination. Ses deux hôtes l'accueillirent à bras ouverts et elle s'aperçût avec joie que Zack et Cam était aussi de la partie.

La soirée débuta tranquillement devant la cheminée avec un bon verre de vin pour tous les convives sauf pour Brennan qui eut droit à un cocktail sans alcool. Ils levèrent tous leurs verres et Hodgins débuta un petit discours qui rappela à Bones celui qu'avait fait Booth la veille de son départ.

-Et pour finir, encore félicitations à toi Brennan, pour le bébé, et avec Angela on voulait te dire qu'on serait toujours là quoiqu'il arrive.

-Merci, répondit-elle. Si vous me le permettez, je voudrais lever mon verre à Booth, qui lui croit beaucoup plus à Noel que moi et qui pourtant est en pleine guerre.

-A Booth, enchaînèrent-ils tous en cœur.

Ils vidèrent leur coupe en silence, pensant à leur ami qui était on ne sait où en plein combat. Mais tout à coup, Angela bondit d'un coup et comme pour relancer l'ambiance, elle proposa d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

_**Pendant ce temps près **__**de l'immeuble de Tempe**_

Un taxi s'arrêta dans la ruelle. Le passager sortit avec son gros sac et paya le chauffeur. La voiture s'éloigna et il inspira en fermant les yeux _« que c'est bon de revenir ici »_. Booth avança d'un pas sure vers le bâtiment en se disant que malheureusement, il devrait déjà repartir le lendemain matin.

Il sonna plusieurs fois et il finit par ouvrir la porte avec une petite astuce pas très claire comme dirait Bones. Il fut totalement surpris de découvrir à l'intérieur un grand sapin entièrement décoré avec plein de cadeaux dessous. Il avança dans la pièce et n'arrêta pas d'appeler Bones mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Il s'arrêta et réfléchi. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas être à l'institut le soir de Noel !

Il s'assit sur le canapé et croisa les bras derrière sa tête. C'est là que quelque chose sur la table basse attira son attention. Il y avait trois échographies. Il scruta les images et se dit que non, ce n'était pas possible qu'elle soit enceinte, enfin pas déjà, il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois. Apres tout, c'était peut être Angela qui attendait un bébé. _« Oui c'est ca, Angela est enceinte. »_

Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de se demander comment ca lui ferait si Bones était réellement enceinte, il serait heureux évidemment.

Il reposa les photos et s'approcha du sapin et c'est là qu'il s'aperçût qu'il devait manquer des paquets, celui de Angela n'y était pas, ainsi que celui d'Hodgins.

-Mais bien sur, ils sont tous chez Hodgins ! S'écria-t-il.

Il reprit son sac et sortit en trombe. Même si ce n'était que son instinct qui le guidait, il était sur qu'il les trouverait tous là-bas, comme une intuition.

Près d'un vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il était les pieds dans la neige devant l'imposante maison d'Hodgins. Il s'avança près de la porte et entendit des rires fusés de l'intérieur et reconnut tout de suite celui de sa Bones. Il sourit et toqua à la porte.

-Qui ca peut bien être à une heure pareil la veille de Noel ? Dit Camille en s'arrêtant d'ouvrir son cadeau.

-Surement une chorale, chéri, tu vas voir ? Demanda Angela à l' intention d'Hodgins

-Bon...

Il se leva et alla jusqu'à l'entrée en trainant les pieds et ouvrit la porte.

- Non, merci on n'est pas intéressé, allez chanter ailleurs, dit-il en la refermant presque aussitôt.

Il se retourna prêt a repartir vers les autres quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Il courut en sens inverse et rouvrit la porte en quatrième vitesse.

-Oh c'est pas vrai !!

-Salut Hodgins !

Hodgins sauta dans les bras de Booth qui pour une fois accepta son étreinte.

-Mais comment ca se fait ??

-J'étais dans le coin pour ma mission, alors j ai pensé venir vous souhaitez un joyeux Noel...

- La meilleure idée que vous ayez eue depuis longtemps !!

- Je t'en prie Jack, dis-moi-tu...

-Mais reste pas là dehors, allez rentre tout le monde est là, donne moi ton sac, vas-y entre!

Ils avancèrent le long couloir, mais tout à coups Booth s'arrêta juste avant d'entrer dans le salon.

-Est-ce que Bones est là ? Demanda-t-il le plus bas possible.

-Bien sur, il y a aussi Zack, Angela et Camille.

Il sourit et eut une idée, il inspira fortement et cria :

-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONES !!

Tempe s'arrêta instantanément dans son déballage. Cette voix, elle la reconnaitrait entre mille, elle laissa tomber son paquet par terre et se mit à courir en direction du couloir d'où semblait provenir ce cri. Et là, son cœur loupa un battement, il était la, après tout ce temps, il était enfin là. Elle partit se jeter a son cou. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la première fois, goutant aux lèvres de l'autre après tant de temps. C'était un de ses baisers comme ceux que l'on voit au cinéma. Ceux qui vous font tout oublier et qui vous paraissent sans fin, ceux qui font rêver. Aussi passionné que tendre à la fois, ceux dont on ne voudrait pas se passer.

Ils pleuraient en même temps qu'ils riaient, trop heureux d'enfin se retrouver. Tempérance se sentait revivre dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Ils s'écartèrent quelques peu et c'est là que Booth posa les yeux sur son ventre. Il entrouvrit la bouche et son air béat se transforma en un énorme sourire.

-Tu es...Tu es enceinte ??

Elle se contenta d'hocher timidement la tête. Il la reprit dans ses bras ne pouvant croire qu'il aurait encore la chance d'être papa. Il la serra si fort contre lui comme pour ne pas la laisser s'echapper.

C'est là que des cris hystériques résonnèrent de derrière eux. Tempe s'écarta de lui pour laisser la place à Angela qui courut vers lui le prendre dans ses bras puis se fut au tour de Camille et Zack.

-Tu restes manger avec nous ?? Demanda Angela.

-Avec plaisir et si ca vous dérange pas.

Ils rigolèrent, comment cela pouvait-ils les déranger ? Ils retournèrent au coin du feu et chacun voulu entendre le récit du héros pendant qu'ils finissaient d'ouvrir leur cadeaux. Mais celui-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour sa Bones et son petit ventre rebondi.

Ils passèrent ensuite a table et ils firent un place à Booth. Le repas se révéla succulent et tout le monde passait une très bonne soirée. Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Booth était de retour et c'est tout ce qu'il comptait !

**A SUIIIIIIIIIIIIVRE  
**

**Je suis désolée, c'est assez ****court mais je n'avais pas le temps d'en écrire plus ce soir. J'espère que ca vous plu ! Merci encore pour toutes les merveilleuses reviews que vous m'avez postée. Gros bisous a tous et a bientôt !!**


	11. Chapter 11

Helloooow

**Helloooow !! Alors apparemment ces retrouvailles vous ont plus !! Mais ne vous vous réjouissez pas trop vite, elles vont être de courte durée. Merci pour ces reviews qui me font toujours plaisir !!**

**J'en profite pour faire me faire un petit coup de pub pour mon blog sur Bones que je viens de créer xD www.****boothandbones.sky''**** si ça vous dit, allez faire un petit tour (Au cas où je vais surement commencer un autre fic sur ce blog...xD)**

**Allez, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre 11, gros bisous à tous**

**Chapitre 1****1**

-Quelle soirée ! S'exclama Tempe en s'affalant sur son canapé.

-Ouais, mais on s'est bien amusés, c'était sympa, ajouta Booth en faisant de même.

Tempe aurait voulu lui posés mille et une questions sur sa mission en cours mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne dirait rien, sans doute était-ce trop douloureux.

Tandis qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensée, elle ne se rendit pas compte que son partenaire était entrain de la regarder avec des yeux transis d'amour.

-Quoi ??Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ca ? Dit-elle en souriant.

-C'est juste que tu m'as tellement manqué et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu enceinte... Tu ... Tu veux le garder ?

-Bien sur !

-Vraiment ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas d'enfant ?!

-Oui mais la c'est différent, tu vois, si tu ne rentre pas de ta mission alors...Tu seras toujours vivant en moi et en ce bébé...

-Je suis désolé que tu doives vivre ta grossesse seule...J'aimerais rester près de toi...Mais...

-Seeley, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Contente-toi de rentrer le plus vite possible pour de bon !

-...Je ferais tout ce que je peux...

-J'en doute pas un seconde...

Ils se turent un instant, ne sachant quoi ajouter de plus. Et Booth, comme pour détendre l'atmosphère changea de sujet.

-Tu...Tu sais déjà si c'est un garçon ou une fille ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, pas encore...Tu voudrais quoi ?

-Honnêtement, ca m'est égal, pourvu qu'il soit en bonne santé...

-Oui moi aussi.

-Si c'est un garçon, j'aime bien le prénom Harrison...

-Harrison ?? S'étonna Bones. Par rapport à Harrison Ford ?

-Tu connais Harrison Ford ??

-Bien sur, j'ai vu tout les Indiana Jones et j'ai adoré Air Force One.

Il commença à rire, sa Bones connaissait enfin quelques films populaires.

-Tu aimes vraiment ce prénom Booth ?

-Oui, je trouve que ca fait très américain... Mais si ca te plait pas, tu peux choisir celui qui te plaira.

-Je pensais à Andrew...

-Ca fait petit gosse de riche !

-Tu crois ?

-Bien sur Bones...

-Ne m'appelle pas Bones...

Comme quoi, les bonnes vieilles habitudes reviennent au galop. Ils rigolèrent quelques instants et Tempe devint sérieuse. Elle se redressa et se mit en face de Booth.

-Seeley, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.

-Bien sur, vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Voila, comme on va avoir un bébé et comme on va surement vivre ensemble des que tu rentreras, je pensais...hum...je pensais qu'on pourrait peut être envisager d'acheter une maison...

-Franchement ??

-Oui ! Ton appartement est trop petit pour nous trois et j ai envie de déménager du mien...

- Non je ne parlais pas de ca, tu veux qu'on vivent ensemble ??

-Oh oui... Je ne veux plus jamais te laisser t'éloigner de moi.

-Tu es sure ?

-Oui.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux en se demandant quand elle avait changé a ce point. C'est sur que les hormones n'y était pas innocentes, mais quand même. Cependant il comprenait ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle ne voulait plus jamais être abandonnée par lui.

-D'accord, on va chercher une maison. Enfin...Tu vas chercher une maison, moi je ne serais pas là...

-Oui...

-Bon, il est bientôt une heure Tempe, je crois qu'on devrait aller se coucher...

-Tu veux dire... Ensemble...Comme un vrai couple ?

-Oui, bien sur !

Ils se levèrent et partirent en direction de la chambre. Elle revêtit une des ces nouvelles nuisettes pour grossesse tandis qu'il filait sous la douche. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux.

Soudain elle sentit des bras forts et réconfortant l'entourer. Elle se blottit plus contre lui et prit sa main pour la poser sur son ventre. Sans même se le dire, ils pensaient en cet instant exactement la même chose ; ils n'auraient pas voulu être ailleurs pour tout l'or du monde. Puis lentement mais surement, ils s'endormirent.

_**Le lendemain matin**_

Tempe ouvrit doucement les yeux, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la lumière et remarquer qu'elle était seule dans son lit. Elle enfila son peignoir et alla dans le salon. Personne. Elle alla vers la cuisine pour se faire un café et trouva un petit mot sur le comptoir.

_« Bones,_

_Désolé__ d'être parti sans même te dire au revoir,_

_Mais tu dormais tellement bien que je ne voulais pas te réveiller et j ai horreur des aurevoirs larmoyants..._

_Je pense que je serais de retour d'ici un mois ou deux, le temps d'achever ma mission._

_Prends soin de toi et du bébé_

_Je reviens vite_

_Je vous aime fort tout les deux_

_Seeley »_

Elle resta quelques instants les yeux dans le vague. Il n'y en aurait plus pour long et il serait de nouveau là. Et cette fois, elle en était sur, il rentrerait pour de bon comme il le lui avait promis.

Elle soupira et s'installa devant sur son canapé avec son ordinateur portable sur les genoux et entreprit une recherche sur les maisons dans les environs de Washington.

**A SUIIIIIIIIIIIVRE  
**

**Voila, je sais que c'est court mais disons que je voulais me « dépêcher » sur ce chapitre pour pouvoir passer a la suite qui sera beaucoup plus intéressante, je vous le promets**

**Gros Bisous a tous et a très vite !!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

_Un mois plus tard_

-Oui allo?

-Angela, c'est Tempérance.

-Oh ca va ma chérie?

-Oui, je l'ai trouvée!

-Vraiment?

-Oui, j'ai rendez vous cet après midi pour la visite. Tu veux venir avec moi?

-Oui, pas de problème! Je passe te prendre?

-D'accord. A tout a l'heure.

Tempe raccrocha et soupira de bonheur tout en posant la main sur son ventre qui devenait de plus en plus rebondi. Elle avait déniché une magnifique petite maison dans les environs de Washington. Pas trop loin de l'institut et pas trop près de chez Angela et Hodgins.

Elle avala rapidement son dîner et l'artiste arriva chez elle. Apres avoir bu un café ensemble, elles partirent donc visiter la maison.

Elles arrivèrent rapidement dans la rue qui avait des allures de Wisteria Lane, ce qu'Angela s'empressa de faire remarquer. Elles descendirent de voitures devant une maison américaine typique et une femme charmante arriva rapidement pour les accueillir.

-Bonjour! Vous devez être...Mlle Brennan je crois? Dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

-Oui c'est moi, je vous présente Mlle Monténégro.

Apres les présentations terminées, elles commencèrent la visite. Rien qu'en passant le pas de la porte, Bones entendait le rire de ses enfants résonner dans ces murs. Et plus ils avançaient plus elle se voyait y vivre avec Seeley.

C'était une maison pas trop grande mais très chaleureuse, le genre d'endroit où on se sent chez soi dès qu'on passe le pas de la porte. Apres avoir parcouru les deux étages et le grenier, elles sortirent dans le grand jardin. Une grande place de verdure avec une grande terrasse. Elle voyait déjà les longues soirées d'été dans le jardin à faire des barbecues avec sa famille et ses amis. Tempe se retourna pour regarder la maison.

-Alors ma chérie, qu'est ce que t'en dis? Demanda l'artiste.

-Angie, je crois que cette fois, c'est la bonne.

-Vraiment? Comment tu le sais?

-Parce que je m'y vois déjà avec Seeley et notre bébé. Cette maison est juste...parfaite.

-Venant d'une rationnelle comme toi, c'est plutôt étonnant.

-Comme quoi chaque être humain suit son évolution, dès qu'un personne a un changement radical dans sa vie, cela peut altérer tout son quotidien ou son caractère... En plus je suis peut être un peu trop émotive à cause de mes hormones...Alors oui, mon coté rationnel va passer a la cave pendant encore 5 mois j'ai l'impression.

-Passer à la trappe pas a la cave.

-Peu importe...

-Tu sais Sweetie, tu auras beau dire le contraire, mais tu as vraiment changé et je ne crois pas que tes hormones y soit pour grand-chose!

-N'importe quoi! Dit-elle en souriant.

Elles rigolèrent quelques instants tandis que la propriétaire revenait vers elle.

-Alors, mademoiselle Brennan, qu'en pensez vous?

-Votre maison est splendide! Vraiment, si ca ne tenait qu'a moi, j'emménagerai sur le champ.

-Vraiment? Vous savez, je peux me débrouiller pour que tout soit près dans moins d'un mois.

-Vous pouvez?

-Oui, bien sur. Vous savez, une fois que la procédure est engagée, après ce ne sont plus que des détails.

-Bon... Alors où est-ce que je signe?

-Suivez-moi, on va aller s'asseoir pour parler de tout ca, ce sera plus confortable pour vous.

Elles rentrèrent à l'intérieur et discutèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure. Apres avoir signé plusieurs documents officiels, elles sortirent et reprirent la voiture. Tempérance ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire en s'imaginant dans cette maison ce qui faisait bien rire Angela.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard elle arrivait à l'institut. L'artiste partit dans son bureau et Bones dans le sien. Tempe soupira, elle commençait à s'ennuyer au boulot. Elle sentait bien que Cam commençait à lui retirer des affaires et à lui donner de plus en plus de paperasse. Comme si le fait d'être enceinte était un handicap. C'est vrai qu'elle avait eu de la peine sur les homicides des 5 enfants. Le Dr. Saroyan l'avait pour finir dessaisie de l'affaire et l'agent Hawks avait été réaffecté. Du coup, elle passait son temps à remplir des rapports, faire de la paperasse et de temps en temps, elle donnait un coup de main à Zack qui la remplaçait sur les enquêtes.

Elle ouvrit son ordinateur et entreprit de continuer son chapitre en cours pour son nouveau roman. Elle ne savait même pas si celui-là serait publié, c'était juste pour se vider l'esprit. Elle ferma les yeux comme pour se remettre dans le scenario.

Tout à coups, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit et la ramena à la réalité. Elle rouvrit les yeux et prit le combiné.

-Oui, allo?

-Bonjour, c'est bien le Dr. Brennan?

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Je suis le Dr. Williams, de l'Hôpital militaire de Walter Reed. Il faut que vous veniez tout de suite.

-Quoi?? Pourquoi?? Qu'est ce qui se passe??

-C'est au sujet de l'agent Booth.

Elle laissa tomber le téléphone sous le choc. C'était comme si tout c'était arrêté. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et mit d'instinct sa main sur son ventre. Elle reprit quelques peut ses esprits et se précipita dehors. Elle cria a travers tout l'institut pour trouver ou Angela était passée, mais c'est Hodgins qui arriva en premier, alarmé par les cris de Tempe.

-Brennan? Qu'est ce qui se passe??

-Je... Booth est...Il est à l'hôpital militaire...

-QUOI??

-Je dois y aller tout de suite!

-Allez viens, je t'emmène.

**A SUIIIIIIIVRE**

**  
Quand je disais que je suis sadique... Je sais que vous laissez a un moment pareil n'est pas très gentil: D **

**Je sais, c'est un peu court, mais je voulais arrêter la pour conserver le suspens xD**

**Merci énormément pour les reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir!! **

**Allez je vous laisse, gros bisous a tous!!**


	13. Chapter 13

MERCIIII xD Alors, il parait que je suis sadique ? Mdr J aimerais vous dire autre chose qu'a chaque fois merci, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. J'ai des reviews plus délirantes les unes que les autres, et certaines me font vraiment écrouler de rire !

Je sais, j'ai mis du temps à poster cette suite, mais j'ai été tellement occupée cet semaine... I'm so sorry...

Vous avez vu le numéro du chapitre ? **13** !! XD Serait-ce un chapitre maudit ? Lol

J'espère pas pour Booth !!

Bref, j'arrête avec mes délires et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre 13, on approche de la fin de cette fic à grand pas ...Sniiiiiiiiiiif

**Chapitre 13**

_Petite zic à écouter avec : The time comes - Nina Gordon_

L'Italienne d'Hodgins s'arrêta devant l'hôpital militaire. Jack n'eut même pas le temps de sortir de la voiture que Tempe courrait aussi vite que son état le lui permettait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il eut vite fait de la rattraper et ils déambulèrent à travers les couloirs afin de trouver quelques qui pourrait les renseigner. Ils finirent par trouver un officier qui leur donna des nouvelles.

-Oui, ils sont en route pour aller le chercher. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

-Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle la voix remplie d'angoisse.

-Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a accompli sa mission et qu'il a gravement été touché, madame, mais vous devriez aller vous asseoir pour patienter. Je viendrais vous chercher dès qu'ils seront là.

-Bien merci, monsieur.

L'homme s'éloigna et ils s'assirent sur les deux fauteuils dans le hall. Rapidement, le reste de l'équipe arriva et s'assit au coté de Tempe et de Jack. Tout le monde se taisait, personne ne savait quoi dire devant la situation.

Cela faisait bientôt une demi-heure qu'ils attendaient et Brennan n'arrêtait pas de revoir défiler devant ses yeux tout les moments passés avec Booth. Leur éternelles petites bagarres, sa façon de la prendre dans ses bras quand ca n'allait pas, son sourire si craquant, leur premier baiser et leur seule et unique nuit ensemble. Et maintenant, elle portait leur enfant. Elle caressa son ventre et soupira. L'attente était insupportable, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait mais personne ne lui disait rien. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le distributeur de boisson.

Soudain, elle entendit la sirène d'une ambulance, plein d'ordres fuser et des portes s'ouvrirent violement. Elle se retourna et courut en direction de tous ces cris et c'est la qu'elle aperçût un brancard avec plusieurs médecins autour. Elle se précipita vers eux et se pencha au dessus de la civière.

-Oh non...Seeley...

-Madame, vous ne devez pas rester la !

- Fichez-moi la paix !!

-Vous êtes de la famille ?

-C'est le père de mon enfant !!! Laissez-moi lui parler !

-Nous devons l'emmener au bloc !

-S'il vous plait...

-Hum...Bien... Mais dépêcher vous.

-Il peut m'entendre ?

-Oui, il est assommé mais il est conscient.

Elle s'approcha de lui et sentit sa gorge se serrer en voyant son visage recouvert de sang et sa chemise ou il y avait deux énormes taches rouges qui grossissaient a vue d'œil. Malgré la douleur, il sourit pour la rassurer.

-Tempérance...Réussit-il à articuler en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Oh Seeley...Ca va aller ne t'inquiète pas...Murmura-t-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

-Je...Je t'aime...

-Arrête ca sonne comme un adieu, tu vas t'en sortir !

-...

- Hein Seeley, tu ne vas pas me laisser...Ne m'abandonne pas. Ne _nous _abandonne pas, pas comme ca.

-Madame, il faut vraiment y aller, dit le docteur en lui prenant le bras.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Cette fois, elle ne put retenir ces larmes. Il leva sa main et caressa sa joue.

-Je t'aime Booth, je t'aime tellement.

-Si...Si je m'en sors...épouse-moi...

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, tant elle était surprise, que les médecins l'emmenèrent dans la salle d'opérations et elle resta seule en plein milieu du long couloir blanc ne sachant plus trop ce qui lui arrivait ni ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle se sentait perdue, comme si on lui avait volé une partie d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas a bouger, ni à décrocher son regard de l'entrée du bloc ou il avait disparu.

Tout à coup elle sentit comme un petit coup dans son ventre puis un deuxième. Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite que c'était son bébé qu'elle sentait bouger pour la première fois. Bien que l'instant fût terrible, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Comme si son bébé sentait que son père n'allait pas bien du tout. Elle posa les mains sur son ventre et le caressa comme si elle voulait le rassurer.

C'est au même moment qu'Angela arriva en courant auprès d'elle.

-Ma chérie, tu es la...Pourquoi tu souris comme ca ?

-Je viens de le sentir bouger pour première fois...

-Franchement ? C'est pas un peu tôt à quatre mois ?

-Non, le médecin m'avait dit que ca allait commencer.

-Super, mais viens vite, ils viennent d'amener Booth.

-Je...Je sais...

-Comment ca ? Mais tu...

-J'ai réussi a lui parlé.

-C'est vrai ? Il a pu te répondre ?

-Oui. Il m'a demandé de l'épouser...

-Quoi ??? Oh mon dieu !!! C'est génial !!!

-A pars si on considère qu'il était à moitié en train de mourir devant moi.

-Quoi ??? C'est si grave que ca ?

-Ca en a l air, les docteurs l'ont directement emmené au bloc...Ange, qu'est ce que je vais devenir si il...si il ne survivait pas ?

-Oh Sweetie, fit l'artiste en la prenant dans ses bras. Booth est un solide, il ne va pas se laisser faire. En plus, il a trois bonnes raisons de se battre.

-Trois ?

-Oui, toi, Parker et lui, dit-elle en pointant son doigt sur le ventre de Tempe. Allez viens, on va aller boire quelques choses à la cafette.

Bien que Tempe protesta pendant un moment, elle n'eut pas d'autres choix que de suivre sa meilleure amie. Elles s'assirent et commandèrent des jus de fruits. Bientôt, le reste de l'équipe se joignirent à elles, et tout ensemble comme une famille au chevet d'un proche, ils attendirent des nouvelles.


	14. Chapter 14

**Je suis tellement DESOLEE !!!!**

**Non mais vraiment, je m'excuse, j aurais du vous mettre cette suite beaucoup plus tôt, mais mon ordi a complètement planté et j ai touuuuut perdu, tout les chapitres à venir dont celui-ci qui était prêt à poster!!!! Autant dire que j ai eu la rage pendant un long, long, long moment! Heureusement que je me suis calmée autrement j aurai pu être très cruelle avec Booth...**

**xD**

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop !!! **

**Enfin, après des heures de réinitialisation à la con, j ai pu enfin réécrire ce chapitre. Je vous préviens je me suis un peu dépêchée, alors l'orthographe et la cohérence, c'est pas toujours ca...**

**En tout cas j ai eu le plaisir de voir que j avais eu plein de reviews quand ma connexion a été rétablie ! MERCIIIIIIIIII xD**

**Bref, encore un gros sorry pour ce retard, gros Bisouuuuus a tous !!!**

**Chapitre 14**

_Encore une p'tite zic pour se mettre dans l'ambiance __**You - Fisher**_

Il s'était écoulé près de trois heures depuis qu'il avaient vu arriver Booth aux urgences. Les médecins avait du prescrire un calmant à Bones pour que le bébé ne court aucun risque. Mais bien que la douleur physique eut disparut, son esprit était torturé par ces instant de pure bonheur qu'ils avaient vécu tout les deux et par la demande en mariage qu'il lui avait faite avant qu'il se fasse emmener au bloc.

L'attente durait encore et encore, martelée par le pas anxieux d'Hodgins qui faisait des aller-et-retour le long du couloir.

Angela regarda sa meilleure amie, assise sur une chaise, ses yeux fixant le sol. L'artiste pensa qu'il n'était pas juste qu'elle doive endurer des choses pareilles. Elle avait enfin retrouvé une situation familiale à peu près normale avec le retour de son père et de son frère et elle avait enfin trouvé l'homme de sa vie avec qui elle allait avoir un enfant, comme si la vie lui avait rendu une partie ce qu'elle lui avait prise.

Mais maintenant, elle risquait de perdre sa raison de vivre si jamais Booth ne s'en sortait pas et elle savait bien que s'il ne se survivrait pas, elle verrait Tempe sombrer.

Elle soupira et se recala contre sa chaise quand soudain plusieurs médecins apparurent dans le couloir et un homme qui semblait être le chirurgien s'approcha d'eux. L'équipe de fouines se levèrent d'un bon et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers lui.

-Vous êtes là pour l'agent Booth ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je suis le Dr. Brennan et voici le reste de mon équipe, alors comment va-t-il ????

-Nous avons pu retirer les deux balles mais il a perdu énormément de sang et nous avons du stopper une grave hémorragie. Les prochaines 48 heures seront cruciales. S'il ne se réveille pas d'ici là...Il n'aura pratiquement aucune chance de sortir du coma.

-Oh non...Est-ce que...Est-ce que je peux aller le voir ? Balbutia Bones tant bien que mal.

-Oui, il est dans la chambre 234.

Ils arpentèrent les couloirs et au bout de quelques minutes de recherches, ils trouvèrent la 234. Tempe appuya sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrir tout doucement. Elle entra suivit du reste de l'équipe. Il était étendu la, avec deux grand bandage sur le torse et avec un appareil au doigt pour mesurer le rythme cardiaque et la tension. Tempérance alla directement vers le lit et lui prit la main pendant que le reste de l'équipe restait un peu en retrait. Elle caressa son visage et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Elle n'arrivait pas à avoir une seule pensée pour le moins constructive et ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de ses deux plaies couvertes de pansements et de grosses ecchymoses qu'il avait un peu partout sur le corps.

-Tempe, je crois qu'on va te laisser seul un moment, dit Angela en s'approchant de son amie.

Voyant que Tempe ne répondait pas, elle s'avança vers elle et se pencha près d'elle en posant

sa main sur son bras.

-Ecoute Sweetie, Booth est un battant, il ne va pas se laisser faire comme ca, il en a vu bien d'autres. Il faut lui faire confiance, en plus il a deux bonnes raisons pour revenir à lui.

Bones sourit tristement à l'artiste et l'équipe sortit de la pièce. Ainsi, elle se retrouva seule avec Seeley. Après quelques minutes passée à l'observer en silence, elle se mit à lui parler sans même sans rendre compte. Comme si elle voulait vider tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, ne s'apercevant même pas que des larmes commençait à rouler le long de ses joues.

Près d'une heure plus tard alors que la nuit était tombée sur Washington, Angela était restée avec Tempe tandis que le reste des fouines était déjà partie.

-Je crois qu'on devrait y aller ma chérie, il faut que tu te repose, dit Angela en se levant.

-Non, je veux rester ici. Je veux être là s'il se réveille.

-Sweetie, s'est pas raisonnable dans ton état. Il faut que tu dormes, tu es blanche comme un linge.

-Je veux dormir ici. Une infirmière m'as dit qu'il pourrait me mettre un lit ici.

-Tu es sure ???

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Bon, alors je repasse demain matin. Bonne nuit ma chérie.

Angela lui fit la bise et sortit en fermant doucement la porte ainsi Tempérance se retrouva a nouveau seule. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux infirmières apportèrent comme convenu un lit pour qu'elle puisse essayer de dormir un peu. Elles l'installèrent de façon à ce qu'il soit juste à la droite de Booth. Mais bien que Bones lutta pour ne pas avoir sommeil, elle du se résoudre à s'allonger. Elle s'installa bien confortablement dans les draps et regarda la poitrine de son homme se lever et descendre à un rythme régulier jusqu'à ce que elle s'endorme.

_**Vers 6h30 du matin**_

Le bip constant du moniteur cardiaque s'accéléra quelques peu. Et comme réveillé par la lumière du soleil qui venait de pointer le bout de son nez sur Washington, Seeley cligna plusieurs fois des yeux jusqu'à les ouvrir complètement.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rendre compte où il etait et se souvenir de tout ce qui c'etait passe pour qu'il en arrive là. Il prit aussi conscience de l'intense douleur qui lui paralysait le torse. Il regarda un peu autour de lui et vit sa Bones profondément endormie sur le lit d'à coté. Il posa les yeux sur son ventre et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Quel bien ca faisait de revenir parmi le monde des vivants.

**Je sais que je finis un peu brutalement et que c'est court mais je me débat avec mon ordi de ***** pour qu'il ne bug plus !**

**Bref, j espère et si mon ordi le veut pouvoir vous mettre la suite très vite !**

**Gros bisouuuuuuuuus à tous !!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Je suis tellement désolée d'espacer de plus en plus les mise a jours ! Vraiment, mais disons qu'en écrivant deux fics à la fois plus la préparation des exams, je suis un peu dépassée... **

**En attendant ce 15 et avant dernier (normalement) chapitre est la et j'espère qu'il ne va pas vous décevoir. D'autant plus que j'ai du chercher pendant des heures des idées pas trop débiles...xD Je vous préviens c'est court et sadique à la fin... Enfin je crois ...**

**Bref, je me la coince et je vous laisse tranquillement lire : D**

**Chapitre 15**

Seeley resta un long moment à la contempler, immobilisé par la douleur qui lui enserrait le torse. Tempe était toujours endormie, sans doute avait-elle eut besoin de récupérer après ces dernières heures quelques peu mouvementées. Il ne la réveilla pas et se contenta de la regarder sommeiller et comme si elle avait senti peser son regard sur elle, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Bones ne sembla pas tout de suite réaliser qu'il avait les yeux grand ouvert et qu'il la regardait. Elle poussa un cri hystérique semblable à ceux d'Angela et se jeta dans les bras de son homme. Après plusieurs baisé et quelques larmes, il s'écarta en grimaçant.

-Tu as mal ? Attend, je vais aller demander de la morphine, dit elle en se relevant.

-Non, c'est pas la peine, reste avec moi. Il faut qu'on parle, c'est important.

-Ca me fait peur quand tu parles comme ca...

-Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose.

-Est-ce que c'est la réponse à ta demande ?

-Bones, s'il te plait, laisse moi finir.

-Excuse-moi, vas-y je t'écoute.

-Je veux que tu saches que si je t'ai demandé de m'épouser, ce n'est pas parce que j'étais en train de mourir, je le voulais vraiment et je le veux encore. Mais je te connais Tempérance, et je sais que tu es un esprit libre et que t'engager te fait peur. C'est pourquoi si tu veux attendre encore un moment, ou ne pas te marier, je comprendrais et je respecterais ton choix, n'aie surtout pas peur de cela. Bien que ce que je désire le plus au monde, c'est qu'on devienne une vraie famille, _tout_ les trois.

Elle lut dans ces yeux qu'il se mettait véritablement à nu et qu'il lui ouvrait son cœur. Elle n'avait qu'une envie ; s'y refugier et ne plus jamais en sortir. A nouveau, ils se jaugèrent en appuyant leur regard dans celui de l'autre en espérant trouver des réponses. Soudain, elle détourna la tête et chercha ses mots, comme si elle voulait renfermer pour quelques secondes encore la vérité.

-Je...Hum... Je crois que ma liberté, je l'aurais uniquement le jour où je serais lié a toi pour toujours.

Le cœur de Booth sauta un battement tant il fut surpris par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Non pas qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé l'épouser mais le fait de l'entendre le prononcer par elle-même était tout simplement magique. Il se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche puis de la refermer. C'est comme si son esprit s'était arrêter sur le « pour toujours »

-Booth, dit quelque chose !

-Je...Ca veut dire que tu dis oui ???

-Evidemment !

Une immense vague de chaleur monta en lui et un sourire beat illumina son visage. Il la serra dans ses bras et se contenu pour ne pas hurler toute sa joie. Il planta son regard dans les yeux azur de sa toute nouvelle fiancée.

-Je t'aime Tempérance.

-Je t'aime aussi Seeley

Tout était enfin fini. Booth ne partirait plus et resterait vers elle et leur bébé. Un grand apaisement les envahit comme si ils respiraient à nouveau après avoir été si longtemps séparés, comme si leurs cœurs recommençaient à battre à l'unisson

_Deux semaines plus tard_.

-Woaw, Bones ! Elle est magnifique !!!

-Tu trouves aussi ???

-J'aime beaucoup, ca fait très américain !

-J'ai flashé dessus au moment où je l'ai aperçue !!

-Poussez-vous les amoureux, il nous faut de la place !!

Hodgins et Zack passèrent devant eux en portant l'énorme canapé qui allait dans le salon de la nouvelle maison. Angela et Cam les suivaient de près avec deux grosses caisses. Toute la famille s'était réunie pour donner un coup de main à nos deux héros qui ne pouvaient rien porter de lourd. Bones et Booth rentrèrent à l'intérieur et commencèrent à placer les meubles et ouvrir les différents cartons tandis que les autres amenaient les meubles au fur et à mesure.

Apres plusieurs heures de durs labeurs, ils préparèrent un petit diner improvisé sur la grande table de la salle mangé. Puis chacun fatigué par cette journée harassante rentra chez lui et Bones et Booth se retrouvèrent seuls dans leur nouvelle maison. N'ayant plus le courage de ranger encore des choses, ils mirent simplement des draps au lit de leur chambre et s'endormirent rapidement l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Tempe dormait encore, Seeley se leva tôt pour préparer un petit déjeuner et mettre en ordre la cuisine. Apres ces quelques taches terminées, il partit chercher le courrier. Il regarda distraitement les enveloppes quand soudain une attira particulièrement son attention. Il abandonna les autres lettres sur une table et remonta a l'étage. Il s'approcha de Bones et la réveilla le plus doucement possible.

-Hum, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

-Regarde.

Il lui tendit l'enveloppe tandis qu'elle remarquait son air inquiet. Elle la saisit et observait le cachet de l'envoi.

-La Maison Blanche... Qu'est ce que ca veut dire ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je te jure que s'il me déploie en Irak, je déserte. De toute manière je ne suis pas en état de reprendre le combat et je leur avais dit que c'était la dernière fois.

Tempérance l'ouvrit et ils commencèrent à la lire. Mais plus ils avançaient dans la lettre, plus leur air devenait grave. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils se regardèrent, se questionnant du regard.

-Mais...Comment ??? S'étonna-t-elle.

**A suiiiiiiiiiiiiiivre**

**Je vais essayer de mettre la suite le plus vite possible, encore very sorry pour tout le retard.**

**Merci encore pour vos supers reviews qui me font très plaisir et dont je ne me lasse pas de lire !!!**

**Allez, a très vite**

**Bizooooo**


	16. Chapter 16

_Il lui tendit l'enveloppe tandis qu'elle remarquait son air inq__uiet. Elle la saisit et observa le cachet de l'envoi._

_-La Maison Blanche... Qu'est ce que ca veut dire ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, mais je te jure que s'il me déploie en Irak, je déserte. De toute manière je ne suis pas en état de reprendre le combat et je leur avais dit que c'était la dernière fois._

_Tempérance l'ouvrit et ils commencèrent à la lire. Mais plus ils avançaient dans la lettre, plus leur air devenait grave. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils se regardèrent, se questionnant du regard._

_-Mais...Comment ??? S'étonna-t-elle._

-J'en sais rien, c'est vraiment incroyable, jamais je n'aurais pensé ca !!! Dit-il en relisant rapidement la lettre. Je...Je n'en reviens pas.

-Tout compte fait, ca ne m'étonne pas trop, tu as tué un homme qui était une grande menace pour notre pays...

-C'est vrai...On peut dire que sur ce coup là, j'ai été un héros.

-On peut dire ca.

-C'est quand ?

-Vendredi soir, c'est marqué ; Tenue officielle de rigueur.

-Ca m'aurait étonné...Tu veux m'accompagner ?

- Je ne sais pas, je commence de plus en plus a ressembler a une baleine et j ai aucune robe à me mettre.

-Dit pas n'importe quoi, tu ne ressembles pas à une baleine, pas du tout. Les femmes enceintes sont les choses les plus belles au monde !  
-On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui a pris 6 kilos.

Apres plusieurs longues minutes de négociations intenses, Bones accepta d'accompagner Seeley à la réception. Elle regarda intensément son homme qui avait des yeux de gamins en relisant la lettre.

-Je suis fière de toi Seeley, je sais que ca compte beaucoup pour toi.

Et comme pour répondre a ca, Booth la prit et la serra dans ses bras

_**Vendredi soir à la réception**_

-J'ai la joie et l'honneur de remettre la Silver Star au nom du Président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique à l'agent spécial Seeley Booth en récompense du courage et de la bravoure qu'il a montré durant sa mission sur territoire étranger et sur notre sol en solitaire. Ainsi que son retrait officiel et immuable des troupes armées. Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire, bon vent Seeley et encore toute nos félicitations.

L'homme hautement gradé s'avança vers Booth et lui accrocha la médaille sur le coté du cœur de son uniforme. S'en suivi des applaudissements et plusieurs poignée de mains aux divers colonels et capitaines présent. Il descendit de l'estrade et rejoignit Tempérance pendant que se suivait le cours de la cérémonie des gens honorés.

-Je suis si contente que tout soit fini ! Dit-elle quand Seeley s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu t'imagines même pas a quel point cela me rend heureux de savoir que je serais près de toi et du bébé tout ces prochaines semaines. Je n'ai pas eu cette chance avec Parker.

-Tu lui en as parlé ?

-De quoi ?

-Bah du fait qu'il va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

-Non pas encore, je voulais qu'il s'en rende compte quand il te verrait avec ton ventre. D'ailleurs il vient chez nous ce week-end, il arrive demain matin.

-Tu as fini de monter les meubles pour sa chambre ?

-Oui, Hodgins m'a filé un coup de main hier après-midi.

Soudain, un homme qui venait également d'être décoré également s'approcha d'eux.

-Hé bien ! Félicitations Booth ! Autant pour ta femme que pour la Silver star !

-Jerry ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ??? S'étonna-t-il.

-Ils viennent de me décorer de la Purple Heart (médaille qui est remise a ceux qui ont été touché plus ou moins gravement pour défendre les intérêts des États-Unis.

-T'as été Blessé ??

-Oui, il y a eu une vilaine explosion près de Bagdad. Ils ont du m'amputer de ma main gauche...

-Je suis désolé...Mais je croyais que t'avais quitté l'armée après qu'on soit revenu du Kosovo ?

-C'est ce que je me disais mais on m'a rappelé trop vite. Oh ! Il y a Maggy qui m'appelle, j'y vais. Content de t'avoir revu !

-A bientôt Jerry !

-Il a servi avec toi au Kosovo ? Dit Bones pendant que l'homme s'éloignait.

-Oui, c'était il y longtemps... Comment tu te sens ?

-Je commence à être fatiguée

-On va y aller.

-Non, non, je ne veux pas t'empêcher de revoir tes amis.

-Pas grave, je me préoccupe seulement de toi et du bébé. Et comme Parker arrive demain matin, il faut encore que je finisse de ranger quelques trucs dans sa chambre.

Il la prit par le bras et après avoir dit au revoir a quelques amis, ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture et rentrèrent tranquillement à la maison. Apres avoir soigneusement déposé la médaille sous un cadre de verre, il l'a suspendu au mur, ils la regardèrent quelques instants en silence, sachant tout ce que cela représentait pour Booth.

-Bon, on va se coucher ? Dit-il en s'étirant de tout son long.

-Oui, allez viens mon héro.

Le lendemain matin, Rebecca arriva tôt accompagnée de Parker. Brennan les accueillit et tandis que le bonhomme partait réveiller son père encore endormi, Tempe proposa un café a Rebecca qu'elle accepta non sans être étonnée.

-Je ne comprends pas, il n'a même pas réagi à la taille de mon ventre ?! Dit-elle en sortant des tasses.

-Qui ? Parker ? Mais c'est parce que je lui en ai déjà parlé. Seeley me l'a dit dès qu'il l'a su pour savoir comment l'annoncer à Parker. Apparemment ca n'avait pas l air de lui déplaire d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

-Tant mieux qu'il le sache déjà, Seeley ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre et à vrai dire moi non plus.

-Au fait, j'ai apporté quelques affaires a Parker pour qu'il se sente chez lui dans sa nouvelle chambre.

-Oh ne vous inquiétez par pour ca. Booth à déjà rempli cette chambre de jouets à ras-bords. Mais merci beaucoup.

-En attendant, c'est une magnifique maison !

-Merci, j'ai eu un coup de cœur en la voyant. Je m'y sens vraiment bien.

Elles continuèrent à papoter, jusqu'à ce que l'agent du FBI arriva avec son fils, surpris de voir ces deux femmes qui avait ou faisait encore partit de sa vie discuter tranquillement ensemble. Rebecca comme gênée d'être l'intrus, s'excusa et s'en alla rapidement après avoir donnés les indications d'usage a son garçon.

-Dr. Bones ? C'est vrai qu'il a mon petit frère dans ton ventre ?

-Euh... On saura seulement quand j'accoucherais si c'est un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

-On devra partager ma chambre ?

-Non, tu as la tienne rien que pour toi, on a déjà préparé la sienne a coté de celle de ton papa et moi. Mais Parker, tu sais tu peux m'appeler Tempérance ou Tempe.

-Oui mais j'aime bien Bones.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi ?! Dit-elle en lançant un regard à son partenaire.

-Ecoute Fiston, dit-il. Je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu l'appelles Tempe, parce que c'est ton amie et que Dr. Bones c'est seulement son nom pour travaille, d'accord ?

-D'accord... Tu peux venir me pousser sur la balançoire dans le jardin ???

-Oui, on y va.

Seeley déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de Tempe en lui accordant son sourire charmeur et suivit son fils dehors.

Tout en ayant la main sur son ventre, elle les regarda rire et s'amuser et se dit qu'elle avait enfin trouvé sa place, sa famille et que jamais elle ne pourrait plus vivre sans eux.

_**Epilogue**_

Quelques mois plus tard, Tempe accoucha d'un petit garçon nommé Harrison comme Booth l'avait souhaité. La marraine et la marraine furent bien évidement Angela et Jack et après quelques jours d'hôpital, Bones rentra à la maison et commença sa nouvelle vie de maman, grandement aidée par Booth.

Apres son congé maternité, elle reprit son travail à temps partiel pour s'occuper de son bébé et son partenariat avec Seeley resta en suspens pendant plusieurs mois et Booth dut se coltiner Zack.

Bientôt, nos deux héros se dirent oui devant leurs amis et leurs familles proches. Ils eurent droit pendant quelques jours avant le mariage à une Angela hystérique qui courrait partout pour les préparatifs.

Alors qu'un soir, Harrison dormait et que Seeley et Tempe était l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, ils se rendirent compte de tout ce chemin parcouru depuis ce jour a l'aéroport ou il l'avait fait stoppé par la sécurité. Et bien que tout le monde avait dit qu'ils finiraient fatalement ensemble, ils avaient du passer par bien des épreuves pour s'en rendre compte.

Mais l'important dans tout ca, c'est que maintenant, ils étaient réunis et que plus jamais ils ne laisseraient quelqu'un les séparer.

**THE END**

Et voila mes amis, c'est fini ! Sniiiiiiif ! Cette suite a mis longtemps a venir, mais je ne voulais pas écrire n'importe quoi !

J'espère que vous avez autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que moi à l'écrire.

Encore un énorme merci pour tout vos reviews qui m'ont fait tellement plaisir !

J'espère revenir vite avec des nouvelles aventures pour nos deux héros (si vous pouvez encore me supporter bien sur^^)

Sur ce, gros bisous a tous et à très bientôt.


End file.
